Blood Stained Lips
by BetahimeTsukiko
Summary: Her nights are filled with terror, her days are full of lies. Can Toshingaru Mizuki keep living after the loss of her aunt or will the pain of loss and darkness of an unknown past consume her very soul? My first fic, and it was lost last time.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Feathers

As if the past few weeks hadn't been hard enough, what with her aunt's passing, now Mizuki was having _"those"_ dreams again.

Once again, she found herself standing alone in a strange room, wearing only a long silk robe: her hands dripping with blood. Suddenly, though, by now, it had become repetitive, the oak double doors burst open with a bang- several armed men barging in. She was dragged from the room, the building she was in, which was out of focus, and thrown into a wagon. "Prepare to face the consequences of your actions you monster!" spat the voice of one of her captors. Immediately following that statement a blow was struck across her face, and she was blind folded. A low growl escaped her lips, as she struggled against her shackles- only to be punched in the stomach. _'What has happened to my strength?!' _she thought angrily, before a venomous voice, different from the one before, broke into her thoughts. "It's useless, bitch, they're made of silver. You can't break silver can you, you monstrosity?!" What seemed like minutes later, she was dragged from the wagon and tied to a wooden beam. Her blind fold, and gag, were removed, allowing her to see her captors. There were many humans surrounding her, she could smell the blood in their veins. Close by, however, she also smelled four of her kind.

_Vampires._

_Her executioner, at least she assumed_ him to be such- considering her_..._ _reputation,_ looked her dead in the eyes, his emerald eyes locked on her crimson ones, and asked her, "Any ast words before you meet the pyre wench?" She laughed at him cruelly, before spitting her blood onto him. "Congratulations, on the arrival of your new grandson... I do so hope he's healthy..."she said. The man, furious and frightened by her words, threw his torch to the ground, igniting the dried hay at her feet.

In an instant, the dried shrubbery caught, and the bright flames sprang into life- she was swiftly the fire began to lick at her skin, scorching the exposed flesh, and burning the fine satiny cover, Toshingaru Mizuki started awake from her nightmare.

A cold sweat lingered on her body, soaking her bed sheets, and chilling her, despite the temperate night air. The stress generated over the past month truly was catching up with her, wether she liked it or not. It was almost a dream, perhaps nightmare is a better term of phrase to use. The summer was not particularly easy on Mizuki, what with it being her last before college, but it only got worse four weeks ago, when she went to tell her aunt Koto she was headed to the store- only to find her aunt dead in the small bed room.

When the paramedics arrived, they determined she had died from a simple heart attack. Simple though the cause was, it completely shattered Mizuki. She went into a state of sheer depression, locking herself in her room. For nine days she stayed there, until finally she left the confines of the apartment she and her aunt had shared , for the funeral. Thankfully Koto had had enough sense to have all her funeral arrangements in order should the worst happen. Considering her family's history, that was a very good thing.

Mizuki, at the funeral, was completely emotionless, void of any life. She was used to it, however, since it wasn't the first time a loved one had died- but that's for later.

Koto had made sure that her attorney, a close friend, left every thing to Mizuki in her will. Most would consider it strange for a woman of thirty two to have a will and funeral arrangements set out, but not in this case. Koto had been fighting breast cancer for eight years- and seemed to be winning, then the heart attack.

Shortly after the funeral, the moving vans arrived to take hers, and her aunt's things from their old apartment to the old family home in Konohagakure, on Friday, which Koto had inherited from her deceased parents upon her sister's death. Mizuki followed behind them and, after they finished storing things, went to set up. It took her all of Friday evening, Saturday, and half of Sunday, but she was finally finished, the whole time she felt like she was under surveillance or something.

Thank Kami she'd had enough sense to get her paper work for school in a few weeks ago.

Considering her lack of family, Mizuki put her stuff in the master bed room, which she and her aunt had redecorated a few years back. Once the walls had been a dreary pale green, now were a deep maroon, almost blood red. An intricate thorny rose mural was scrawled on the wall nearest the large bay doors that lead out onto the spacious balcony. Her wrought iron, four poster bed was farthest from the windows, and door. A couple of red and black sheer sheets draped over the tops creating a canopy effect. Opposite the bed was a simple dark wood desk, her lap top, and printer already set up- though she had no one she had to keep in touch with any more.

Back in Moon country Mizuki had had very few, if any, friends. This was, she assumed, because of her upbringing, having bee raised by her sickly aunt.

With an exasperated sigh Mizuki looked over to her bed side table, groaning loudly when she saw the time. 5:56 a.m. Putting on an old robe, Mizuki went to the balcony door, and stepped out side. Moon gazing had always made her feel better before- why shouldn't it now? With a hopeful smile she looked into the sky- expecting at least a crescent moon- only to be sorely disappointed. The moon was no where in sight, and there were no clouds to obstruct it. _'Damn it!' _she thought. Forgoing her ill fortune, Mizuki decided to star gaze instead. She was content for a few minutes before the strange sound of a light breeze ran through the large garden below her. Her senses were assaulted with the strong perfume of her grand mother's roses, and she closed her eyes. _'Hmh, even after Obaa-chan's death, they continue to live'_ she thought happily.

Too content with the beautiful fragrance, Mizuki was unaware of the strange abborition occurring around her. Sleek, shiny , black raven's feathers were floating downwards from oblivion- one of them touched her arm, her eyes snapped open. Immediately she realized that a cryptic cloud cover had obstructed the sky, making it black as pitch. The woods near her home had fallen utterly, completely... deathly silent. For strange reasons that she couldn't fathom Mizuki suddenly felt as if she was being smothered by a pillow, _'absurd'_ she thought, people couldn't be smothered while standing alone, and up right on their balcony in the middle of the night. Her eye lids began to droop, her arms hung limp at her sides, and she could barely stand.

Just as she was about to fall to the ground, a pair of strong ivory colored hands grabbed her under her arms, lifting her like an adult would a small child. The dark figure simrked, a triumphant look donning his morbidly handsome features. Using his left arm, the man held Mizuki closely to his side, while he stroked her face with his other hand. "So, I was correct," he spoke aloud in a sultry baritone, "you are her new host. Hmhm, the likeness is uncanny..." Lost in his thoughts the figure absentmindedly caressed her throat, sending waves of desire and... thirst through his body, causing his crimson eyes burn.

With a resigned sigh, he took Mizuki back into her room, laid her on her bed, and exited through the balcony doors. _'Sleep well, Mizuki-chan, soon you'll dream of blood once more...'_

At 6:00 on the dot, Mizuki's alarm clock went off, waking her from her distressed slumber, with a gasp. Allowing her breathing to regulate itself she got up, changed into a tee-shirt and some sweats, snatched up her I-pod, and went for a routine walk, attempting to calm her nerves. After all she was starting her senior year of highschool in a village she hadn't lived in for over a decade, without the emotional support of her family, and, with her dismal luck, people would gawk at her like she was some kind of freak show- just for being new in town.

As she rounded the corner, down the street, she began to ponder over her first day at Senju Academy, the local highschool. Its population had been 217, but was now 218, including herself.

Thirty minutes later Mizuki returned to her home, exhausted, but with a clear head. Sighing to herself she removed her shoes, socks, and sweat pants before heading to the bathroom for a shower. She, after having removed the rest of her clothes, turned on the water, turning it to her preferred temperature, and stepped in. With a soft moan, Mizuki removed her scrunchie from her hair, and let the hot water flow down her body. The warm water drenched her ,dark, chocolate colored hair making it nearly black. Content with her higenic routines copleted, Mizuki grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapped it around her voluptuous form, and stepped out of the shower.

Once her hair was mostly dry, Mizuki set out her school uniform: a black pleated skirt with a white spiraling vine on the hem, a blazer with the same pattern and coloring, and a white short sleeve button down oxford.

_'Not much for individuality, are they?'_ she thought sarcastically to herself. "Oh well, don't have time to complain now." she said as she grabbed her back pack, all supplies already in toe, and headed fot her grand father's old, mint green, 55' Shelby Mustang. Small tears stung the rims of her eyes when she recalled her trip to Konoha, but she pushed them back in a effort to remain calm. With a sigh she started the car, and began the drive to school.

0

0

0

Mmmkay, I know it's short, and I just edited it, I don't like the way the sight messes with me, it's annoying. Any way, I'm going to keep going with this so please reveiw, and don't worry Naruto and the gang'll show up, quite soon actually, just be patient. It has a rather interesting story line, once I can get the damned thing to work for me, and I hope you'll all like it. Much love!


	2. Chapter 2

If any one likes this story, I just want to say thanks. I will be previewing Naruto-kun and the gang in this chapter, and they will crop up at random intervals. I can't always guarantee a long chapter, writer's cramp is a bitch, and I doubt I'll ever have the exquisite flare that Kylewin, and Ammay-chan have, so you're stuck with little old me. All measurements of height and weight will be approximated in characters, sorry I'm not a pro.

Any way, Naruto, and a few of the others are going to be a little OOC, but that'll be explained later, can't give away all my secrets just yet, now can I? Some of the characters will be older or younger, depending on flexibility and I will use poetic justice as I see fit. Now, since it wasn't in my other chapter, and I could be sighted for it, here's the disclaimer: I am Betahime Tsukiko, not Mishashi Kishimoto, therefore I don't and never will own the Naruto franchise, so there. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!

Senju Academy, and Hyuuga Hinata

Cautiously, Mizuki walked from her car, and into the large office. Come to find out a few of the teachers were already there. One of them was a lanky looking man with silver hair that spiked up and to the left in an odd fashion, and ivory skin. His left eye was covered by an eye patch and his face from the bridge of his nose down was hidden behind a black mask

.

Contrasting his strange mask, he wore a regular grey long sleeve oxford, and black slacks. Most would think he was, despite the mask, handsome, but considering the little orange book in his hands, that thought would be immediately reneged.

Rolling her eyes, Mizuki walked up to the receptionist's desk to get her locker combination, and schedule.

The woman behind the chair was gorgeous. Her thick black hair was cut short, around chin length, and framed her face magnificently. Her deep brown eyes, which shown with a small amount of surprise, were nearly black in their depth, and the smile adorning her porcelain face was politely business like.

"Hello, my name's Shizune. Are you a new student?" she asked Mizuki after the shock dissappeared, breaking her from her stupor. "Um, y-yes ma'am. My name's Toshingaru Mizuki, I transferred in last week." she replied politely. With a nod, Shizune turned in her swivel chair to her file cabinet. After a few moments, she returned with a few slips of paper.

"Alright, here's your schedule, locker number, and combination, Mizuki –san. Your home room is English III, Hatake Kakashi is sensei. There's still quite a bit of time before classes' start, so you can go and find your locker and classes." she said. Mizuki bowed to the woman, took her things, and headed for the door.

As she was about to open it a boisterous voice called out to her from behind. "Welcome, Toshingaru-san, to Senju academy. I hope you have a good year." Mizuki looked upon the owner of the voice in awe. The woman was 5'4'', with sheer long blond hair tied in two pig tails near her shoulder blades, and her large breasts were nearly falling out of the olive toned top she was wearing.

Her face was heart shaped with amber colored eyes that previously held surprise were full of welcoming mirth. "Thank you...?" Mizuki prompted. "Tsunade, Senju Tsunade. I'm the principle of this school. I just wanted to offer you luck with this year's studies, and say welcome. If you need any help, my receptionist can schedule an appointment with our councilor." Tsunade indicated the door across the way, that bore the name plate : Umino Iruka.

'_Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?'_ thought Mizuki.

Bowing to the principle Mizuki thanked her and headed for the door again. As she opened the door, she walked headlong into another student, though from the migrane that was forming it felt as if she'd run straight into a brick wall.

The door had shut behind her, and her books were all strewn across the floor, but Mizuki wasn't paying attention. All of her focus was on the tall raven haired figure before her. He stood at about 6'2'', with long raven hair tied in a low pony tail, his bangs hanging in his eyes. His eyes, which were the exact color of his hair, were boring into Mizuki's with extreme fervor.

She was perpetually nailed to the floor by his glare, when he frowned and walked into the office without a word or any offer of help. Shaking her self from her stupor, Mizuki gathered her things, stood up, and mumbled, "Stupid teme." under her breath, before walking to her locker.

"Let's see, locker number 185... aha! There you are." she said happily once she found her appointed locker. She worked the combination, and was about to open it when she heard a small whimper from the next hall way over. With narrowed eyes, Mizuki got up to investigate the sound.

The sight that greeted her caused her blood to boil.

A dark skinned teen with his greasy black hair done up in a high pony had his arm out in front of a young girl, who was three inches shorter than Mizuki's 5'10'', with waist long bluish hair.

From the look of discomfort on her face, the girl was not interested in the guy blocking her way.

"C'mon cutie, just gimme' a kiss." said the sleazy teen as he inclined his head towards the girl. "Hey baka, I don't think she's interested! So why don't you just back your happy ass off?!" said Mizuki angrily.

The punk turned around to sneer at her, before turning away saying, "Ch, stay the hell out of other people's business, bitch, or you may find your self in some serious trouble." Mizuki snorted and took a step towards the two.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, dumb ass!" she said. At that point the guy lunged at Mizuki, who sidestepped him, putting the insolent bastard in a step over choke hold. "Like I said before ass hole, I'd like to see you try." A sudden sharp tug on her hair forced Mizuki to drop her hold on the one boy's neck and he cursed in between gasps.

"Heh, who's the dumb ass now you little whore?" asked an icy voice from behind her. The one she'd had in a choke hold was in front of her now, and was glaring. "You bitch, I'm gonna enjoy taking out my frustrations on you!" he said. Mizuki scoffed before launching her head foreword, into the guy's face, and grabbing the hand of her captr with both of hers. After she head butted the brunette, she bent her knees, and spun around to face the guy who had held her captive.

He was shorter than the brunette, with white hair, pasty skin, and funky greenish lipstick on. Of course his lips were set in a grimace of pain and anger. "You bitch! Let go of my arm before I-AAAH!" he began to shout before Mizuki twisted his arm further.

"I told you to leave that girl alone. Now, you and your friend need to cram before I get a teacher." she threatened. "That isn't necessary, Mizuki-chan, we're already here. Kidomaru, Sakon! How many time have you been suspended for picking fights!? If I catch you two at it again, I'll get Tsunade-sama on you two!" shouted a man from behind.

Immediately, the two disappeared like bats out of hell. Mizuki turned to see the teacher who had driven Kidomaru and Sakon off helping the girl from before off the ground. Like so many other people she'd seen that day, this man was exceedingly attractive. His dark brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail atop his head in a more sophisticated way than the boy from before.

His skin was tanned, as if he worked, not indoors all day, but on the beach, or in some other out doors setting. Despite the thin scar across the bridge of his nose his face was quite handsome.

"Are you two alright? I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, about that." he said brusquely, before looking at Mizuki. "Oh, you must be Toshingaru Mizuki. I'm Umino Iruka, I'm the guidance counselor. I'm sorry you had to be part of that. Those two are serious troub;e makers, but not every one at school is like that." he said, fervently trying to fix the damage.

"That's alright, Iruka-sensei, I'm fine. How is...?" she inquired to the girl she'd helped. Now that she wasn't cowering in fear of her assailant, Mizuki noticed that the girl had lavender, almost white eyes. "H-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, thank you very much for stopping those two." she said bowing to Mizuki.

Mizuki smiled warmly at the girl, clapped a hand on her shoulder and said, "That's fine Hinata-chan, I don't like bullies, and I perverts even more, so it was my pleasure." Iruka noted the friendly exchange between the two, and a thought occurred to him.

"Mizuki-chan, how about you and Hinata-chan, walk to class together? Hinata-chan knows her way around, and Mizuki needs a guide, how about you help her out?" he asked. Hinata answered with a quiet, "O-Of course... I-Iruka-sensei.", and Mizuki nodded her head.

"Alright then, I'll see you two later on." said Iruka pleasantly before walking away. Mizuki stood there with Hinata, in silence, for a while until Mizuki spoke. "So, Hinata-chan, what classes do you have? Mabey we have a couple together."

Hinata blinked a few times, flustered, then reached into her bag to get her schedule.

"I-I have B-Bio-ology II first period, E-English III after... after th-that, third I h-have Psychology, a-an... and P.E. f-fourth. Th-then I've got first l-lunch. After th-that I've... I've got A-Art, a study ha-hall, and the-then Music A-Appreciation. W-What about you, M-Mzuki-chan?" asked Hinata with reluctant friendliness.

Mizuki smiled at her warmly, and spoke. The only class I don't have with you is first, that's so cool. My first friend in a new school, and I've already got six classes with her. This may not be as bad as I thought, thanks Hinata-chan. I'll see you second period, okay?"

Hinata nodded slowly as Mizuki walked off, waving her hand over her shoulder as she left._ 'W-What a s-st-strange girl. She se-seems nice th-though. Ma-mabey I have a new friend a-after all.'_ thought Hinata as Mizuki rounded the corner.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a sinister pair of crimson eyes, complete with scythe shaped pupils, had observed the entire transaction- the same eyes that had been stalking Mizuki since her arrival in Konoha.

'_Truly, she is the one I've been looking for. Such a convenience...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this time around, it looks like someone actually responded to my writings.

Any way, I'll try to make this chapter longer, but I make no promises.

I just got my lap top back, so I feel like celebrating!

One whole freaking week without my computer-ughhuhuhuh, horrible ne? I went and saw Twilight, yeah, I'm a fan girl, over the week end, and it was kinda cool, despite multiple infractions on information from the book.

I keep forgetting things, gomen, but here's the key for the story, then the next chapter.

'_Oh my kami, they're HOT!': thoughts_

'_**Why am I swimming in chocolate icing?' : dreams/visions**_

"**Get me the hell out of this damned seal!" : demons/past lives**

My teachers are all insane... great, now I'm never going to make it through the day.

Shortly after helping Hinata, Mizuki headed straight for her first period class: Calculus. Of course, like any other high school student, Mizuki hates math.

'_Kuso! I can't believe I have math first.'_ she thought in a huff. Upon entering the class room everything was normal. She walked to the first empty seat that was available, and sat down- still normal.

For one glaring instance, Mizuki thought that the year might go well, and it would be kind of nice her first day.

She was horribly wrong.

A round, black projectile shot through the open window, without damaging the glass, and exploded in the front of the room. There was a huge explosion of smoke and light, momentarily blinding poor Mizuki. The rest of the class was in no better condition.

Apparently they were just as new to these behavioral fits as her.

As soon as the smoke cleared, it revealed an average height woman with black hair, which glinted purple in the light, in a pony tail. She wore a tan trench coat, with a matching mini skirt- though it could barely be called that.

Her shirt was low cut in a V and was nearly sheer. Needless to say, most of the boys in class were panting, and the girls were fuming. Mizuki, however, was more preoccupied with the sinister grin playing on the teacher's lips.

As if the universe wished to see her suffer further, Mizuki's assumptions were proven correct with the first words out of the woman's mouth.

"Alright, you little shits, time for Calculus! I'm your ever sexy, and tragically single, sensei- Miarashi Anko!"

Mizuki promptly slammed her face into her books. _'Today's going to be hell.'_ she thought. Anko walked up to her desk, studying the faces of her new charges, when her dark eyes landed on Mizuki, who stiffened.

"Ah, what do we have here- new meat?" she asked with a sadistic grin. Snatching a clip board from her desk Anko searched her attendance sheet, calling the names of those on the list, until she finally called Mizuki's. She answered with an attentive, "Here, sensei." and then attempted to sink into her desk.

"Hehe, weeeel, looks like we've got a little beauty queen today." said Anko. Her smirk, if at all possible, became more sadistic and feral as a new idea popped into her evil little head.

"Alright, class, since it's the first day of school, I'll give you something easy." the class let out a sigh of relief. "You can do pages one through ten, chapter one, all questions, due tomorrow."

There was a unanimous "Ugh!" from the class, who were silenced by Anko's death glare.

________________________________________________________________________

By the end of first period, Mizuki and the rest of the class had writer's cramp from hell, and most of them were throwing her dirty looks over their shoulders.

'_Great. I've already got an entire class full of people who despise me.'_ she thought in exasperation. _'I hope English is better. Maybe Hinata and I will be able to sit together.'_

Mizuki walked slowly to her next class, dragging her feet and not even caring if she were to be late. As she entered, she noticed the same generic colors of the room- egg shell white, only splashed with tawdry literature posters, and pictures of books.

Mizuki, having not done so in Calculus, studied the faces of her class mates.

The two boys in the front desk were odd. One had his head down in his arms, his dark brown hair done in a severely high pony tail, giving his head a pine apple shape. The other was, as she preferred to put it, "pleasantly plump" with red spiral marks on his cheeks, sandy reddish hair, and a large bag of BBQ chips under the desk.

In a desk behind the two was a feral looking guy with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. Next to him sat a boy wearing his blazer's collar up, with round black sun glasses. His hair stood straight up from the roots.

In the desk parallel to the two boys, were two very noisy girls, though Mizuki had to wonder if one of them had purposely died her hair bubble gum pink.

Both were quite pretty. The one with the weird hair had it cut short, about to her chin, and pale jade eyes that shown with great intelligence. The girl speaking to her had platinum blond hair that flowed to her waist in a pony tail that left a strand over her right eye; both of her eyes were an icy blue color.

And, then, thankfully, sitting behind the two girls, was Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Oh, thank kami, I thought I'd be stuck sitting by self all through this period." she said with great fervor. "H-Hello, Mi-Mizuki-san. It is g-go...good to s-see you a-again." she said sheepishly, while Mizuki frowned.

"Come now, Hinata-chan, we're friends. Just call me Mizuki-chan. But if you feel uncomfortable calling me that you can just call me Mizuki- no formalities though." said Mizuki sternly. Hinata merely nodded as Mizuki took her seat next to her.

"So, tell me the names of my new class mates. I can assume you know a few of them Hinata-chan." asked Mizuki looking around the room. With a nod, Hinata began to point out her friends.

"Th-the blond is Y-Yamanaka I-I-Ino. Her f-fr-friend with p-pink hair is... is H-Haruno Sakura. The b-boy with the ch-chips is A-Akimichi Chouji, and his sl-sleeping fr... friend is N-Nara Shikamaru. B-Behind them are A-Aburame S-Sh-Shino, and I-Inuzuka K-Kiba."

Mizuki looked at Hinata, shaking her head, and smiled.

"We seriously need to work with you on your confidence, Hinata-chan. I'd get a bit more enthusiasm from a leaf." she instantly regretted her statement when Hinata began to lower her head. "H-Hey, what's up Hinata-chan? You know I was just trying to help you muster up some more tenacity- that's all. I didn't mean any harm."

Hinata's expression shifted to a happy smile, and she nodded, as the bell rang. Mizuki and all the others sat there for fifteen minutes before Ino, irate and bored, huffed and asked, "Where the hell is the teacher?!?!"

All the others agreed indignantly, Mizuki just laid her head on her desk and sighed.

"No, way is this guy going to be here before half the period is over. My sister knows the guy. She says, 'Hatake Kakashi is the laziest most perverted man I've ever met.' end quote." said Kiba. The boy next to him merely nodded and returned to staring out the window. He appeared to be studying the spider's web there.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, are all the teachers as weird as Anko-sensei?" asked Mizuki.

As soon as she heard "Anko-sensei" Hinata visibly paled, which certainly was a feat for her.

"Y-You have A-A-An-Anko-sensei f-first period?!" asked Hinata in a stunned, though still timid, voice. Mizuki nodded at her. "Well," said a drawling voice from in front of her, "you're screwed. Anko-sensei's crazy as hell." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. Can you tell me if any of my other teachers are as crazy as her?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice. With a slightly exaggerated sigh, Shikamaru held his hand out for her schedule.

He nodded his head as he read the first two names, but as Shikamaru read the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh names, he began to shake his head in pity. With a startled look on her face, Mizuki asked him what was wrong.

"Y-You're royally screwed, Mizuki. I feel bad for you and any one else who has this schedule." said Shikamaru gravely. Hinata and Mizuki exchanged a frightened glance, before Mizuki asked him why they were screwed.

"Huh, simple, all the classes you have are run by asylum escapees, perverts, drill sergeants, or ass holes. Some are even a slight combination of two or more." he said grimly.

"Please explain. I get Anko-sensei, she's insane, but what about the other six?" asked Mizuki truly frightened now. Shikamaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kakashi-sensei, the teacher for English III, is a mega-perv, and is always late. After that there's Ibiki-sensei, he used to be in the military as an interrogation specialist, but I heard he got discharged for being 'too good' at his job."

"Then there's Gai-sensei, he wears green spandex shirts." Mizuki and Hinata looked at each other and gulped. Spandex-nuff said.

"After his class you've got the grade A grad-student ass hole Sai-_sensei_, for Art. Trust me, I met the guy once, he's really lousy with emotions, and he has this freakish smile."

"Study Hall you can survive, but only if you don't piss Yamato-sensei off, he'll give you this scary ass stare. Lastly, there's Kimimaro-sensei, he's probably one of the most troublesome teachers here, besides Tsunade-sama, so yeah, don't piss him off." Shikamaru concluded, handed Mizuki her schedule, and then laid his head back on the table.

Chouji just sat there, munching on his chips, blissfully unaware of Mizuki and Hinata's situation.

Ten minutes before the bell rang; Kakashi sauntered into the room, smut book in hand, without a care in the world. When Sakura shouted, "Where the hell have you been, Kakashi-sensei? Class is almost over!"

Without looking away from his book, Kakashi gave them one of the worst excuses ever concocted.

"Well, class, you see there were these two cats stuck really high in a tree, and I had to wait for the janitor to help me get them down." with that said every one present, save for Shikamaru, and Chouji, slammed their heads down into their desks.

"Oh, Toshingaru-san, would you come here for a moment?" asked Kakashi politely.

Mizuki walked to the front of the class, and waited for Kakashi to continue.

"Mizuki, could you please introduce yourself to the class. You know likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, that sort of thing." he prattled, Mizuki blinked furiously.

"Huh, hai sensei." she said composing herself. "My name is Toshingaru Mizuki. I like... reading, music, drawing, and playing a few sports. I dislike arrogance, self imposed ignorance, and liars. I want to graduate high school with my sanity intact and enter a career in some field of psychology. That's it"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, and nodded to her. With a sigh Mizuki walked back to her seat next to Hinata- then the bell rang, and she groaned in exasperation.

As they were about to leave, Kakashi called back to them, halting their progress.

"Hinata-chan, I was wondering, since you and Mizuki-chan have almost the same schedule, if you could escort her around this week. At least until she gets acclimated to the school." he asked.

Hinata nodded shyly and responded with a quiet, "H-Hai, Kakashi-se-sensei." He smiled at them both kindly before motioning for them to head to their next class.

As they walked away Kakashi watched them leave through his peripheral, but more importantly, the raven haired figure that stalked behind them silently- to the humans, at least.

0

0

0

Well, there's the next chapter. Please review, and comment. I've been trying to write this as I've been preparing for a visit from my surrogate grandmother, and getting Thanksgiving dinner, so it's probably not all that good, just humor me. Any way, Happy Thanksgiving, or I hope you enjoyed your extra three days at home, if you're not a Thanksgiving person. Happy holidays people, and don't touch my home made chocolate frosting bitches! :Grabs bowl and cleaver/steak knife, and swings it wildly at people threatening my frosting.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, looks like more people responded to my writings, but no one actually _commented_. Oh well, any who, time for Author's Notes.

This story has couples in it, and I'll reveal them to you now, so you can turn back if you don't like it. NaruHina (I know, it's cliché, but I like the thought of the underdog with the quiet princess, it's cute.)

Sasusaku (I honestly don't like either of the characters well, least of all Sasuke-teme, but I will respect other people's opinions, as much as I expect you all to respect my own.)

ShikaTem, NejiTen, OCxOC, and ChouIno (Just cause heavy kids deserve some loving too!)

I am happy to say that I have been having more ideas for the thickening of this story plot, and have been doing some serious research (looks around watching for crazies) no not Jiraiya's research, just more reading.

Plus there are some questions in this chapter that can determine weather or not some one is a sociopath, the answers are here as well. Just so you know, I got them both right- BUWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Dreams/Visions'**_

"**Demons/Past lives"**

.

Any way, disclaimer alert: I own absolutely nothing, which in laments terms means- I do not own Naruto...dammit...

Chapter4:

If somebody told you that getting through the day at a new school was the worst you had to face in a new town, they would be lying to your face.

'_Ah, crap, I think this is the class Shikamaru said had an ex-military man as the sensei.'_ thought Mizuki as she walked with Hinata to their Psychology class.

In the Psychology room it was even worse than Calculus. The teacher, Morino Ibiki as Shikamaru had called him, was a bear of a man who stood around 6'3'', with a black trench coat and matching bandana. Neither of which drew the eye away from the severe scars that marred his scowling face.

"Hello, maggots, time for class," he said in a booming voice, "I'll be giving you two very rudimentary questions as part of today's assignment. You get em' wrong and it's detention for a month."

Having thoroughly scared the shit out of most of the class, Ibiki began to pass out papers.

Mizuki took one look at each question and cocked her head to the side in confusion, _'This should be interesting.'_ she thought. The questions were simple:

**A woman is at her mother's funeral when she sees the man of her dreams. Due to extenuating circumstances, she is unable to meet, and or speak to him. Three weeks after this occurs, she murders her sister. Why would she do this?**

**A woman is found dead of an apparent suicide in her, entirely empty, apartment. There is no bed, chair, dressed, or chest of drawers: absolutely nothing is inside the room except for the woman's body, a short suicide note, the rope from which she hung, and a puddle of water beneath the corpse. If there were no pieces of furniture in the room, how did she get up high enough to hang herself?**

Twenty three minutes into the class only five people were done with the questions.

First were Shikamaru, then Mizuki, and Hinata the other two who had finished were a total shock. One of them was emanating an aura of anger, and violence, though looking into his ice colored eyes; you'd never know what he was feeling. His dark red hair, which stood in spiky disarray, contrasted magnificently with the dark circles rimming his blue eyes.

On the deathly pale skin of his left temple was the kanji "Ai" tattooed in ink the same color as his hair. Despite his rigidly angry appearance, he moved with a subtle and unnerving grace.

The young man to follow behind him, however, left Mizuki reeling for breath.

He appeared to be around 6'4'', with dark brown hair that waved and spiked in random places, giving it an, "I just rolled out of bed," look. His complexion was a creamy beige color, nothing like the teen model Coppertone you saw in magazines, but a subtle glow that hinted to an athletic life style.

Speaking of athletic life styles, his upper torso and arms, though covered by a white button down oxford and the school issued blazer, appeared to be well formed with long and lean muscle, rather than the bulky kind you saw on body builders. _'Bet he's got a great ass too.'_ she thought idly.

The one thing that really caught Mizuki unawares, were his eyes. No where in her entire life had she seen any one with eyes such a green to rival this mans. At first glance they appeared to be merely a deep oak, but as he turned from Ibiki's desk to walk back to his own the light was captured in his eyes and they shown in a luxuriant emerald hue with nearly peridot contrast.

Beneath the color, though, were a sea of spiraling emotions and thoughts that Mizuki could scarcely fathom. Most teenage boys had one or two things on their mind at a time, and she could surmise at least one of them, but this deity in human skin was far more complex than any she'd ever seen before.

Mizuki would have gladly stared for eternity at this demigod, were it not for the fact that he looked her straight in the eyes and gave her the sexiest grin she'd ever seen.

In an attempt to alleviate her horror and embarrassment at having been caught, Mizuki averted her gaze towards her hands.

'_Kuso, he saw me staring! I hope he doesn't think I'm creepy.'_ she thought fervently. As students began to head up to the front to turn in their assignments, some not even finished, Mizuki continued to think about the emerald eyed young man whom she had been caught gawking at like a deer in the head lights.

'_Huh, he's probably got a girl friend, or gay. Either way, he is far too out of my league to have. Still, can't hurt to try.'_ with that thought in mind, Ibiki called the class to attention,

"Alright, you little shits, looks like only five of you managed to get both questions right. Looks like the only ones who won't be receiving fifteen to thirty days of detention will be Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, Yamaki Kaiten, and Toshingaru Mizuki. Every one else, see me after class for your detention slips."

Mizuki looked to Hinata and offered a congratulatory smile, which she returned meekly, stating that she had actually used an old trick to cheat (give you 3 guesses what).

"Hey, Hinata-chan, what's the story on those two guys?" she asked. Hinata was about to answer when the bell caught her and they were forced to leave. As they were walking from the room, the blond girl from English, Ino, asked them, "So, what was the answer?"

Mizuki shrugged but, with prompting from Hinata, said, "Simple, the woman who killed her sister had the reasoning that: since he showed up for her mother's funeral, why wouldn't he for her sister's funeral as well? As for the suicide, that was just painful." she said walking out the door with a grimace, "She stood on a large block of ice and waited for it to, eventually, melt down enough for her neck to be broken."

As she walked away, she added as a side note, "Plus, with the ice, she could change her mind if necessary. When it melted completely a puddle of water formed beneath her corpse."

Hinata and Mizuki walked in silence to their next torture- I mean class.

"W-Wasn't f-f-fo-fourth period t-the... the class th-that Shikamaru w-wa-warned us about ha-ha-having a gre... green sp-spandex wearing t-teacher?" asked Hinata as they got to the gym.

Mizuki was about to answer when the gym doors flew open with a loud bang, and a tall figure walked in. Hinata and Mizuki both balked when they inspected his attire.

His shiny black hair was cut in a bowl shape that completely obstructed his eye brows... from.... view? Or, rather, hung over the enormous appendages one would normally call eyebrows.

His chest and abdomen were severely sculpted, you could tell from the, gag cough cough sputter, green spandex work out clothes he wore. As if that weren't frightening enough his smile was at least one hundred fifty watts.

"Alright, my ever youthful students, if you would please head to the locker rooms to dress out for gym. Today we're playing volleyball, your knee pads are in the spare lockers." he said giving what could only be described as a "good guy" pose.

While she and Hinata walked to the locker rooms, Mizuki resumed the internal debate about the young man who had commanded her undivided attention with a single glance.

She was so engrossed in her thought that she didn't even register the purple manicured hand being waved in front of her face.

"....izuki. Hello, Earth to Mizuki. Nope, she's not in there." said the curvaceous platinum blond known as Yamanaka Ino. Her hand on her hip, Ino gave Mizuki the once over, not looking the least bit impressed.

With an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, Mizuki took Ino's free hand and shook it furiously, trying to make amends for her most grievous lack of manners. "Gomenasai, Ino was it? I'm just kind of overwhelmed right now, new school thing you know."

Ino rolled her eyes, but it appeared that Mizuki had been forgiven.

"It's cool, I just wanted to know what you were planning on wearing for gym." said Ino in an unintentionally haughty manner.

Mizuki's eyes widened exponentially, she had forgotten to bring a change of clothes, and one could hardly wear a skirt during gym. To Mizuki's sheer joy Ino appeared to have come prepared for just such an emergency.

"Here, you can keep them if you want, I was going to sell them at a yard sale any way." she said as she threw the clothing at Mizuki.

In her hands were two articles of clothing that appeared to have only been worn once or twice. The top was a dark red cami, and the shorts were black and dangerously low cut. With a twitch Mizuki quickly donned the clothes and knee pads, so as not to be late.

With the shorts and shirt on, she realized exactly why Ino had been planning to give the clothes away. If the fact that Mizuki's miniscule bust, which was far smaller than Ino's, was straining against the fabric of the shirt wasn't bad enough, then the black shorts clinging relentlessly to her rear was a horrible omen. Especially since her backside was larger and rounder than Ino's.

Now that she actually bothered to look up, Mizuki noticed that, besides her self Hinata and Ino, there were only about eight other girls in the room.

There were Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and herself, as well as two interesting females.

One was almost as tall as Mizuki, with a rich tan, golden hair that was held strangely in four separate pony tails, and cold calculating aqua green eyes. Her expression softened when she noticed that Mizuki was with Hinata and the others.

The other was only a few inches shorter than the blond, but with dark brown hair, done up in two buns, and eyes to match in color.

"Hey, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, who's the noob?" asked the blond.

Mizuki shrugged off the snide remark, and decided against a tirade of insults, of her own.

As always, Hinata answered the blond with a polite hello and introduced them. "Temari, th-this is... this is my n-n-new fri-friend Toshungaru M-Mizu-uki. Mizuki, the-these are m-my fr-friends Tenten, and Sabaku no Temari."

Mizuki looked at Temari with speculating eyes, but her earlier suspicions couldn't be denied.

"Are you related to Sabaku no Gaara?" she asked with out realizing.

Temari looked at her as if she had grown an extra limb, but then smiled at her in a subtly frightening manner.

"Heh, yeah he's my youngest brother. What do you care? Not interested in him are you? If you try to get in his pants, and hurt him, I'll skin you alive." she said threateningly, "No one hurts my family and gets away with it." she said, her words accentuated with a severe finger poke to the bosom.

Inwardly cringing Mizuki looked straight into Temari's eyes, not an ounce of fear in her own, and stated fervently, "I don't have any idea, what so ever, as to what kind of girls would go after your brother in such a vulgar manner, but I can assure you, I have no intention of hurting some one you care about for my own desires."

Temari looked surprised-pleasantly- but still she looked surprised. She appeared to be on the verge of speaking, when a whistle was heard from inside the locker room.

All the girls left, Hinata and Sakura sending her proud glances over their shoulders as they did.

Once they left the locker room, Mizuki became even more frustrated with her self for forgetting such obvious things as extra clothes. Many of the males sent cat calls towards her and her, equally voluptuous, friends.

Ino looked like she enjoyed every minute; Temari was looking a dark haired guy with eyes that looked similar to hers. He was tall with brown hair, and an all black outfit that looked better suited for an all out war rather than a gym class.

A feral looking boy who had similarly colored hair, and red inverted triangle tattoos on his cheeks, was leering at all of them, particularly Hinata. One icy glare from Tenten, Mizuki, and Sakura stopped him in his tracks though.

Of course as the feral looking boy continued to stare, his actions were interrupted as a flash of green sped through the peripheral.

A chill ran down Mizuki's spine as she got a better look at the young man.

His entire visage screamed, "I idolize Maito Gai!!!" what with the all green outfit, shiny black bowl cut hair style and... ughuhuhu, inhumanly large eyebrows.

"YOSH! I am Rock Lee, the fierce green beast of Senju Academy, and who are you my youthful young lady!?" he asked loudly, extending his hand in a show of courtesy. With a gentle smile, Mizuki took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Ohayo, Lee, my name's Toshingaru Mizuki." she replied.

Just as that mess was cleared up, Gai, aka the bastard responsible for Lee's fashion faux pas, walked up.

'_Now I know what Shikamaru meant when he said this class was going to be bad. '_ thought Mizuki wearily.

"Would all the girls line up on one side of the base line, and the boys on the other." he shouted with a resounding, "Hai, Gai-sensei!" for a response. _'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!'_ shouted Mizuki in her head. _'I love volleyball; just kinda wish that guy from Psychology could be here to- ughahahaaa! What am I THINKING!?!?! He is so out of my league it's not even funny. Great at school a few hours and already I'm acting like such a prep.'_

Each of Mizuki's new friends or acquaintances was spaced a person away from one another. Opposite the girls stood the feral looking guy, the other weird guy with whom Temari had been speaking, a boy with black hair that stood straight up from the scalp and sunglasses, Lee, Chouji, and with no small amount of shock to Mizuki, Shikamaru.

'_No wonder he said that Gai-sensei's class would be rough, he has it too, the little schmuck.'_ she thought gravely for all of their situations.

"Alright, would: Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Kankuro , and Rock Lee please play against: Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Temari, Toshingaru Mizuki, Yamanaka Ino, and Tenten." said Gai as he tossed the ball to Mizuki. "Ladies first."

"Heh, this should be good." muttered the one Mizuki assumed was Kiba, sarcastically of course. Suddenly the ball connected with his face, ricocheting off and to the left.

"Point, girls team!" shouted Gai.

"The hell!?" shouted Kiba as he righted himself. His questions were answered by Mizuki from the opposite side of the court. "Pay attention if you want to keep your nose scruffy." then the slaughter began.

________________________________________________________________________

Once it was time for the teams to split up, the girls cheering and the guys sulking, the score stood at twenty five to seven.

"Haha, better luck next time boys!" shouted Sakura as they walked to the locker room, so they wouldn't miss the bell. "Hey, Mizuki, where'd you learn to play like that? I mean that was seriously twisted." said Ino eagerly. Mizuki merely shrugged and said, "I used to play for the varsity team back home." then she added as a side note, "We were the state champs three years running." she finished proudly.

A slight melancholy pout came to her face as she recalled all the fun times she had had, both with her team mates and her aunt.

Pushing back tears, Mizuki tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Tenten's comment. "Che, I sure as hell wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your serves, or your regular hits for that matter!"

Everyone broke out into fits of laughter varying from Hinata's quiet laugh, to Temari's rich chuckle. Thinking about the sound of Temari's voice, and her appearance, got Mizuki thinking on other things as well.

First, there was the fact that Temari, and both of her brothers were exceedingly beautiful- there was no other way to describe them. Though, of course, not even Gaara's quiet demeanor could keep Mizuki's thoughts from the immaculate brunette she had seen last period. Plus there was the school secretary, the counselor, the English teacher and the Principle herself.

'_Dear Kami, what is with the people in this school?! Half of them are dog ugly, and the other half could be freaking supermodels! Must be something in the water.' _she thought she walked with Hinata and the others for first lunch.

As they entered, Ino went to the lunch line to stand with Chouji, and the others headed for a table near the windows: most of them had brought their lunch.

When they sat down Mizuki surveyed the surrounding cafeteria with a bit of speculation. That's when she saw _HIM_ sitting almost in the back of the room right in the window.

The magnificently sexy demigod that had kept creeping into her mind at unwanted intervals was sitting with several other people, two of which she recognized.

The others, however, were shockingly beautiful as well, though nowhere near the green eyed man's level.

One appeared to be, despite his lax posture, quite tall, with spiky golden hair that hung unrelentingly in his face, framing the chiseled golden face and lapis lazuli colored eyes. Upon further speculation she notices the slight lines that, added with his sharp eyes, gave him a distinctly vulpine and feral look: far better than Kiba.

On the blonds left was a young man with waist length brown hair, and eyes exactly the same color as Hinata's, which made Mizuki do a double take. She shook her head and resumed the survey. The man, for there was no other way to describe them, on the right side of the blond was a young man with hair so black it tinted blue in the light that was a style reminiscent of feathers, and eyes to match.

On his left was Temari's youngest brother Gaara, while the brunette sat nearest the window. The last one at the table made Mizuki's eyes narrow. Sitting somewhat away from the others was the same obnoxious raven haired guy that had run into her, causing her things to be strewn across the floor, without giving her a second glance or an offer of assistance.

Admittedly it had been Mizuki who had walked head long into him, but still it was rude that he didn't even offer to help her up. With a scowl on her face Mizuki looked down at her lunch, bottled water and a pear, and started to eat.

She hadn't made it long before she had to ask _someone_ who those mysterious men were.

"Hey, Tenten, who are those guys near the back window?" she asked in a hushed voice, almost afraid to be heard. Tenten, for her part, looked bemused for a moment before realization struck her, and she gave Mizuki and understanding smile.

"Ah, those would be the principle's kids. They're all adopted, but they stay at the same place. Actually, you should ask Temari, seeing as how she her little brother live with them." she said.

Mizuki sent Temari a questioning look, before said girl sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, I live with them. Just don't get your hopes up. I've had to have this conversation with every girl at this table, including Ino, so please don't make me repeat." she said running her fingers through her gold locks. "The one with the long dark brown hair is Neji, he must be related to Hinata some how, but Kaa-san, adopted him years ago."

"You all know which one is my brother Gaara. The one with the spiky blond hair and blue eyes is Namikaze Naruto, he's my brother's best friend," she lowered a cupped hand to Mizuki's ear to whisper," and Hinata has had it bad for him from day one."

"Next you have the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke is the one whose hair looks like a chicken's ass," Sakura sent her a disapproving glare at that remark, "And Itachi is the one with the pony tail."

"Both of them are cold and distant bastards, take it from me. Then last but not least is Yamaki Kaiten he's the one with green eyes. We've all grown up together since we were young. I won't explain why we all kept our family names, it's too complicated." with that Temari went back to eating her apple.

Suddenly Ino, who was dragging Chouji in her wake, came bustling towards the table, a look of what could only be presumed as terror marring her pretty face.

"Guys, you'll never guess what I just found out!" she said, and then began again before any one could get even a word out. "I just got a text from a friend of mine whose dad works with the police force. You all remember how Tsuchi Kin went missing over the weekend?" she asked in a strained voice.

The others, save for Mizuki who had just moved to town over the weekend, nodded their heads, not quite getting the point.

"Well, my friend heard her dad talking about it this morning and it looks like they found her." she stopped to swallow audibly. "She was found dead."

A tangible air of fear and shock froze the entire room; apparently every one had been listening in on Ino's rant. Mizuki was just as shocked as every one else. How could such a relatively small and quiet village have had something so terrible happen?

But then the depression seized her and she realized nothing was beyond the reach of death and sadness, and that, as it appeared, she would be forever be surrounded by its presence.

"Did your friend say any thing else, Ino?" asked Temari in a strained voice, Ino nodded.

"She said that her corpse was drained of all blood, like some sick Satanist ritual. The only marks on the body were two slashes on her neck, besides that there was nothing wrong with her..." she said. Temari nodded solemnly and closed her eyes, presumably, to think.

Moments after the conversation was finished the bell rang for fifth period. The table at the back window cleared like there was a fire. When Mizuki looked up she saw the eyes of Uchiha Itachi looking straight at her, differently from earlier that morning.

His eyes were no longer empty and burning. Now they were filled with something that could only be described as frighteningly arrogant mirth.

'_Why in the nine levels of hell would he look at me like that?' _she thought. Then her eyes wandered to the Adonis known as Kaiten, his green eyes, and the emotions behind them, stuck in her memory. When she looked up again Itachi was no longer smug; he appeared to be livid, before his expression was schooled once again, and he left.

Mizuki began to walk to her next class, Hinata in tow, with two things running through her mind: Yamaki Kaiten and his divine eyes, and Uchiha Itachi and the look that he had sent her way before something really pissed him off.

Before then he had looked at her like he had just won the lottery, but her thoughts would have to wait until she had the time.

Mizuki wasn't the only one who had to school her thoughts until a later date, the others could not know about what was making him so livid. His hatred of his "brother" was undeniable, though, and he would be asked to explain it later. That could wait so long as she did not think of Kaiten again. If she did, he didn't think he could restrain himself from ripping the boy's throat out.

'_He will stay away from her. She is mine, and far too crucial to my plans to be handled by some one such as him.'_ he thought without volition.

Naruto sent him a questioning look along with his younger sibling, but when he didn't respond they shrugged it off as him just being moody. Things were always going to be hard when you lived in a house full of "freaks".

0

0

0

Nyaha! There's the chapter, and I do believe that that was the longest by far. I'm sorry if it got a little Twiligh-tish there but the cafeteria is, in most high schools, the best place the meet and greet new friends and prospective lovers. Moving on, I know that thing at the end was kinda weird, but it had to be done. Next chapter we get a little more into the monotony that is high school. Love you all very much, and if I don't update before then, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Happy Hanukkah, or what ever the hell religious feast you celebrate this time of year. See you all later!


	5. Chapter 5

Muwahahahahaha! It appears that some one actually commented on my story. Again. A user by the name of KS-Bladez pointed out that it was odd I use Mizuki as the name for my heroine figure. I don't say this to single him/her out, but to explain. (I honestly like a good reason and this one is quite valid, but my fav floating object in the sky, besides Neptune and Saturn, is the moon.)

I personally like the name Mizuki, and I have no earthly idea as to why Kishimoto would use a female name, which means beautiful moon by the way, for an evil male character.

Like him, however, I have my reasons for this decision.

I will use the name as I see fit.

Some of you may also notice that the name of the other OC is the same as Neji's ultimate defense technique, Kaiten, which means heavenly spiral: this is because I like the name. If you have issues with my choices in character name, please tell me, thank you. Again, this is not to point out people's short comings, Kami knows I have a hell of a lot of my own. But to show my reasoning for things.

Any way, this chappy will be mainly a development before there's any REAL action, so it'll be kinda boring, bear with me.

Please people, comment when you read, tell me what you liked, what you don't and tell me what you'd like to see, I might take it into consideration.

I really like to write, but if no one will be the least bit nice to me I may discontinue. Any way, here's the next chapter, sorry for the tirade there. (Ps, I lost the note book that held the information on this chapter, so I may have to play it by ear for a while to come. Believe me I hate to do that to you guys but as Shikamaru would say, life is troublesome.)

Comments feed the cat, and she needs kibble too. Oh... My... Kami... that is the longest A/N I've ever done... eh hehehe, sorry.

Disclaimer: I am a teenager with little rights to any thing, this computer excluded, there for I do not own Naruto. Kami knows if I did I'd have sent a Fuuton Rasenshuriken so far up Sasuke-teme's ass he'd have regurgitated chakra.

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Dreams/Visions'**_

"**Demons/Past lives"**

Chapter 5: Holy Fuck, High School is Such a Bitch

Mizuki and Hinata walked to their fifth period class, Art, together in silence. Mizuki was a little worried, all the other classes she had participated in that day had been occupied by sociopaths, slothful perverts or guys who thought spandex made them look good. In short, she was not having a good day.

She was most worried about Hinata though, for the girl seemed to lack any of the nerve necessary to survive any of these classes.

As she and her newest accomplice in crime- I mean friend, yes, friend, sat down near the door, Mizuki sent Hinata an inquisitorial look. Hinata returned the look, as she wasn't a mind reader and couldn't tell what it was Mizuki was thinking. She mouthed a "What" and Mizuki was about to answer, when the Art teacher, Sai, walked into the room.

Mizuki didn't quite understand what Shikamaru had been talking about earlier, Sai being a grade-A ass hole, he seemed nice enough: then he turned to face the class and opened his mouth.

"Alright everyone, welcome to a new school year. It appears we have a new student, please come up to the front and introduce yourself." he said in a falsely cheerful voice.

With a barely suppressed groan Mizuki walked up to the front of the class so she could introduce herself. As she opened her mouth, Sai put in a snide remark that made her pulse rate increase ten fold.

"I see you like to wear your skirt very scantly, Toshingaru-san, although why, with those massive tree trunks you call legs, I don't think I'll ever know."

It took everything in Mizuki not to plow the snide grad student through the far window. Instead she opted for a sarcastic rebuttal of her own. "Well, Sai-_sensei_, I can't say I enjoy the fact that the skirts I always wear ride up, because apparently they attract the heavily unwanted attention of rude, sarcastic, snide, rudamentory, uncouth, asinine, grad students turned teacher with delusions of grandeur."

The entire class, which had previously snickering, was now deathly silent as Sai assessed his newest student.

Without the absurd grin on his face, he looked more normal but oddly incomplete, as if he truly deserved a smile, just a real one.

"Well, Toshingaru-san, it appears I have misjudged you." he said. "You aren't like many people I've met, only one other person has ever smarted back with such fervor." at this Mizuki felt slightly less treacherous. "Namikaze-sama, however was slightly more intimidating, though I do applaud you on your exemplary vocabulary."

Mizuki just looked at him like he had grown a third head.

"Um, thanks?" she said with uncertainty. Then he reached into his desk, took out a pamphlet of pink papers and started to scribble something on it before ripping it off the edge and handing it to Mizuki.

"You will come to my class after school and clean all the Pottery classes' turntables as punishment for you lip." he said in his annoying tone.

Mizuki just shrugged, took the detention slip, and headed back to the desk she shared with Hinata, who gave her an incredulous look. "Don't worry about it." she whispered, "I'll be fine." Hinata did not want to look away from her friend but put her fingers together in a worried and somewhat, embarrassed fashion any way.

"Eh hem, disregarding Toshingaru-san's lewd out burst, we will be going over the principles of shading and texture today." began Sai. Most of the students who actually drew as a hobby and wanted to draw for a grade groaned, everyone else just blinked confusedly.

For the next forty minutes, Mizuki blocked out all the useless chatter emanating from the teacher. When the bell rang Mizuki noticed that two people who she had been thinking about for quite a while were sitting in the same room as her for nearly an hour.

'_Oh, my Kami, it's them: Kaiten and Itachi. Holy shit, how did I not notice them before!?'_ she thought to herself.Mentally berating herself for her lack of observation skills Mizuki walked out of the room and found Itachi waiting outside for her: Hinata was at the other side of the hall looking even more timid that normal.

He didn't say anything, but his eyes conveyed a subtly frightening message. What it was however she could not fathom.

'_Is he trying to warn me with his eyes or something?' _she thought.

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, and then he strode off as if there was nothing of importance to him in the vicinity. With a scowl on her face, Mizuki trod over to where Hinata stood stock still from shock. "Wh-What was... th-th-that all ab-bout?" she asked. Mizuki just shook her head, having no real ideas about the situation herself.

"W-W-We have st-study hall n-ne-next." said Hinata. Mizuki nodded, and they walked to the study hall slash cafeteria. In the study hall were some of their friends. Ino sat next to Sakura, and Tenten and Temari were two chairs over, leaving just enough room for Hinata and Mizuki to sit in between them.

"Hey, you guys, what's up?" asked Mizuki as she and Hinata sat down in between their friends. Temari shrugged, "Nothing much." Ino had the decency to look abashed. "Yes, there is!" she cried in indignation. "For one thing I wanted to RSVP you guys for my sleep over this Friday. For another some of us were still talking about the... murder." she finished in a whisper.

Mizuki shook her head at the blond, _'Who would want to be continuously reminded of the death of a class mate, no matter how distant?'_ she thought.

"Ino, maybe we should just focus on your sleep over, ne?" asked Tenten. Sakura, Hinata, Mizuki and Temari nodded their heads in compliance: Ino just gave a defeated huff. "Fine." she replied dejectedly.

"So, any way, who is bringing what? I've got the DVD's, and, even though it's close to fall, my pool is still in top condition so we can go swimming too!" she spoke with renewed vigor.

"I can bring snacks." said Sakura. Tenten vowed to bring the soda, and Temari was packing make-up kits. Hinata, however, was pressing her index fingers together and looking somewhat upset. When Sakura asked her if some thing was wrong, she replied with a small,"Yes."

Through further inquiry they discovered the problem: here they were, talking about who should bring what to a party, and Mizuki was being left out of the loop.

"Sorry about that, Mizuki, we just got a little side tracked. How about you come with Hinata, since you don't know where my place is, and have some fun? Sort of like a 'Welcoming' party for our new friend." said Ino.

With a feeling of great elation, Mizuki accepted the invitation, Ino told her to write down a list of what to bring: pajamas, a swim suit, karaoke music, and cupcakes.

As they continued their conversation, the topic shifted to a slightly darker venue.

"Hey, Mi-Mizuki, you are c-c-coming with... with us to self def-defense classes, r-r-right?" asked Hinata timidly. Said brunette just looked at the pearl eyed girl strangely. "I didn't know there were any. I suppose I could go tomorrow. I'd go today, but I've got detention with Sai-_sensei_ right after school, and I doubt I could escape with out getting busted." she said in a depressed tone.

The others just nodded in acceptance.

'_Ah, so my little nightingale is to attend a slumber party this Friday? Well, I certainly can't miss that, now can I?'_ thought our favorite raven haired badass. Even from his sixth period class of Sociology, Itachi could still hear her, inticing voice. His white eyed "brother" sent him a look of apprehension.

'_What was that, Itachi? I hope you're not thinking of defying Kaa-san's __**direct **__orders. If you are, then there will be serious repercussions.'_ he spoke in the "normal" way for them.

Itachi just released a gentle scoff and sneered at Neji.

'_Please, __**dear brother**__, do tell me what it is you plan to do if I intend to go through with disobeying the orders of the old woman?'_ when he received only narrowed eyes, he smirked in triumph. _'I thought not. You and my otouto are so much alike, thinking that what the old woman says has any real backing. I can think whatever I wish, and none of you will stop me.'_

Neji filed Itachi's actions away for later, not completely convinced. Of course, how could one be when your older "brother" was known to have a severely homicidal past? Thinking further on this point, Neji's suspicions became more sinister: imagining Itachi to be the one standing over the corpse of Tsuchi Kin, his eyes reddened by the freshly ingested blood.

Shaking his head, relieving himself of such nonsense, Neji refocused on the subject at hand.

"Alright, I've got Tenten down for soda, Temari for the Sephora stuff, Hinata's got the Karaoke machine, since mine broke ages ago, and Mizuki is bringing the Karaoke CD's and cupcakes." said Ino, checking her list. Suddenly she looked up and stared at Mizuki for a second, before asking, "Hey, Mizuki, wouldn't your parents get mad if you just said you'd go to a brand new friends place for a sleep over with out telling them?"

Mizuki's eyes widened and her skin became clammy, just what always happened when she thought of her family.

Shaking herself before her friends were to notice the sudden change in her mood, Mizuki answered, relatively, truthfully. "No, they don't mind, so long as I stay out of trouble." And it was true. Her Kaa-san had always told her to be mindful of what she did, so as not to get hurt.

"Okay then," Ino shrugged, "We'll have it at my place at seven, my parents are out of town so we'll have it all to ourselves."

Temari, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, added a genuinely good idea, "I think we need to help Hinata-chan, here, break out of her shell. How about after we do make overs, we do a pajama fashion show?" she asked.

Mizuki thought it was a good idea, Hinata needed a bit more confidence, and Temari seemed to have it in Spades. The others, however, seemed reluctant. Finally Sakura, being the voice of logic, asked, "Doesn't that seem a little junior high? I mean they were great when we were kids, but I'm sure we could find something else to do."

Temari pursed her plump lips into a thin line, she clearly didn't like to have her views second guessed.

"I think that's just what Hinata needs," interjected Tenten, "To be in a fashion show requires confidence, and supermodels definitely have that, just look at Ino, she's full of it." Mizuki's right eye twitched and she tried to cover her snickering as a cough, while Ino was beaming; having thought what Tenten said was a compliment.

It was decided that, in light of Tenten's teasing, Hinata really did need a morale boost, and the faux fashion show would go off without a hitch.

Once the conversation reverted to the festivities, Mizuki was forced to linger over the fact that she had just, by omission, lied to her new friends. _'I don't want them to know about that just yet.'_ she thought sadly.

Just as she was about to succumb to the pain of her great losses, the bell rang for the final period of the day, and Mizuki and her friends, save for Hinata, went their separate ways.

The Music room gave Mizuki a deep sense of foreboding, one which she could not truly place. The walls were a dreary slate grey, and there were military stylized pictures and posters of music and instruments. The entire thing was dreadfully dull, complete with a lack of windows.

"Welcome, ladies, to Music Appreciation." said a tall white haired man with green-ish eyes. "Toshingaru-san, please take your seat next Yamaki-san, Hyuuga-san please take your seat next to Datenshi-san."

Mizuki's eyes widened as she realized who she'd be sitting next to.

'_Oh, shit. What am I supposed to do?! I know that with the way I reacted to him earlier he's sure to think I'm some creepy stalker weirdo.'_ she thought helplessly. With a resigned sigh, Mizuki walked to the desk where Kaiten sat, and took her seat.

The effect was immediate. He had caught a small stipend of her scent earlier that day, twice in fact, in both Psychology, and the Cafeteria: neither of which caused the odd reaction he had succumb to now.

Sitting so close to him, her warm flesh, soft and supple, so easily damaged, so easily punctured, to release the life sustaining crimson nectar that flowed beneath the sheath of her skin, the need was becoming insufferable. He hadn't been as careful as he normally was. On normal occasions, he and his family would leave every weekend for a "camping" trip, and that sufficed.

Now, however, that was not the case. His breathing became rigid, along with his posture, before it stopped all together.

"Excuse the interruption, Kimmimaro-sensei." called the intercom, before he could act on the traitorous desires springing forth from the deepest holes of his subconscious. "Yes, Shizune-sampai?" answered the albino man. "Could you please send Yamaki Kaiten to the office immediately?" she asked. "Of course, Shizune-sempai. Yamaki-san, please comply with Shizune-sempai's request." he answered.

With a curt nod, Kaiten stood and strode quickly out of the room, an unnerving display of fierce grace, despite his rigid posture, was shown.

'_Holy crap, he really dose think I'm weird. Why else would he go all stiff and then run out of here like I was some disease infested parasite?'_ she thought, as Kimimaro began a lecture on the importance of different genres and forms of music. _'Kami, I am so hopeless.' _she thought.

As the class continued on, Kimimaro began to ask the students what styles of music their parents listened to and if it affected their musical preferences. When he got to Mizuki, she had to supplement for lack of information. "Um, well my family mainly listened to alternative, classic, grunge, heavy, punk, and metal rock styles, and yes, that did influence my preferences." she answered briskly in a formal tone.

Kimimaro nodded before he continued his questioning of the class.

When the bell rang, Mizuki had mixed feelings about the day she had just had. In some ways it was good, because she had made some new friends, been invited to a sleep over, and seen a really handsome student that piqued her interest. On the other hand, she had also managed to piss off her Art teacher, freak the hottest, in her opinion at least because that position is questionable, guy she had ever seen out, and had lied to her new friends.

Now, granted, she hadn't lied per se, but she with held information from them, and omission is just as much lying. With those depressing thoughts aside, Mizuki walked to her detention with Sai, and began the horrendous torture that was clean up duty.

By the end of the hour session of "punishment" Mizuki had not only removed any and all clay residue from the turn tables, but she had also been forced to wash all of the paint brushes and palettes. "Because you're so good at your work, I just thought that this would serve as a better punishment." he had said.

"Lousy no good hana baka no teme." she mumbled as she retrieved her books from her locker. As she shut it, Mizuki nearly suffered a cerebral aneurism in shock.

Uchiha Itachi stood, tall and macabre, next to her locker: several unexplainable emotions played on his cold visage.

"Mizuki, I would like to ask that you stay away from my _brother_," he uttered the word like a curse or profanity, "Kaiten. For your own sake of course: he's not a very good person for you to be around." he said. And with that Itachi walked away from Mizuki in the hall, leaving her to mull over her tumulus thoughts.

'_What the hell was that all about? Was he looking at me like I was some kind of meat, or was that just some kind of fluke?' _she thought. Forgoing her confusion and frustration, Mizuki picked up her books and walked to her car, not really paying attention to the fact that Itachi had, quite literally, disappeared from around the corner when he left.

'_Soon, Mizuki-chan, soon.'_

0

0

0

Alrighty, sorry if that was really short, and that the Author's not at the beginning was to long- I just needed to clarify some things. Any ways, please read, comment, and enjoy. Have a Happy New Year 2009! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo, people, looks like I'm not really getting the reviews I would like, but that's okay. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up thinking I was nearly as good as Kylewin-sama. He kicks some serious ass in the writing department. If you haven't already, read his sequel to Time and Again, it's going to be completely killer. Any who, time for the next chapter, and there will be a little action and some character development, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I am just a simple girl with simple possessions. The only Naruto related thing I own, is a Konohagakure symbol necklace. Ergo I do not own Naruto-kun.

'_**Dreams/Visions'**_

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demons/Past-lives"**

Day before the Party, Time for Some Trouble

Utter relief washed over her like a breath of fresh air. It was finally Thursday. Mizuki had been going steadily mad over the past few days- and it was only the first week of school for Kami's sake!

First, on Monday, she had been subjected to the wretchedly agonizing humiliation that was detention, and then, on Tuesday, she had been relentlessly reprimanded for her "Pathetic excuse for math skills," by her psychotic Calculus teacher Anko.

'_If I make it to my birthday, I'll probably drop dead of a heart attack right then and there.'_ she mused.

Despite the fact that her first week at Senju Academy had been abysmal at best, Mizuki could at least she could compensate with the fact that she had a sleep over to look forward to.

Ino and Sakura were becoming so restless that it was nearly unbearable. The constant prattle over how "Absolutely perfect" the sleep over was going to be, was starting to give Mizuki a repetitive migraine, and right behind the eyes too.

She couldn't fault them for their enthusiasm though, it was contagious.

Mizuki was fully content with talking with and responding to her new friends about their plans for the weekend that is until they got onto the touchy subject of her family's approval of her sudden decision. Several times had she been forced to evade the question with accusations of overbearing friends.

This, of course, caused Ino, Sakura, and the others to puff up in indignation.

Hinata was quickly becoming her closest friend, and Mizuki was contemplating telling her about her family. Every time Hinata would talk about the issues she had with her father, how he deemed her to be unworthy of the Hyuuga name, she would reconsider. It was bad enough that she was depressed about familial issues, but that didn't mean her friends had to suffer with her.

On to a happier subject...

One of the things that Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Mizuki all enjoyed most was when they were teamed together during Gym: the guys never stood a chance, though Kankuro tended to appear as if he were holding back.

There were instances, though they were few and far between, where Mizuki saw him shift to the side at an alarming speed, completely sure he would retaliate, and just stop short.

She wasn't entirely sure, but she also thought she might have seen Temari shake her head at him once when he had spiked the ball back over with tremendous force: it was enough to make Mizuki jealous.

Hinata was having a fantastic week, she had just met a wonderful person, and they were on the fast track to becoming close friends, even in such a short amount of time.

There was something odd about Mizuki that made Hinata feel almost calm. For some reason, she felt a sense of kindred spirit between the two of them. Perhaps she was just imagining it, but something in Mizuki's eyes told Hinata that she understood some of the things that caused her to act the way she did.

Most people just chalked up her shyness and stuttering to some kind of confidence deficiency, which was somewhat the case... okay it was largely the case, but it also had to do with her issues at home.

Hinata just prayed that nothing was wrong with her friend.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait till' tomorrow!" exclaimed Ino at lunch. "I know, right, it's gonna be awesome." replied Tenten. Temari grinned at her friends antics; sometimes teenagers could be so amusing.

"You know what I can't get over though?" asked Sakura. The others cocked their heads to the side in confusion, which was absolutely adorable when done in unison. Sakura sighed in indignation, it was really sad when her friends could be so absent minded.

"I'm talking about how well Mizuki has been doing is self defense. Except for when she fought Lee, Temari, and Kankuro she owned the mat. "Sakura turned her head to Mizuki, "Where'd you learn to fight like that any way Mizuki?"

"Maa, my mom and aunt took Judo on and off from the age of four to around eighteen or twenty. My mom even got second in nationals at one point, and that was only because the other girl was extremely fast." replied Mizuki.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and even Temari were all looking at her like she was speaking French or German.

Seeing their confusion as to how she would be good at defending herself against unfriendly assailants she appropriated on the statement. "My mom and aunt taught me some of the things they knew. Like the step over choke hold I used on the first day of school when those guys were trying to hurt Hinata-chan."

Hinata drew a quick breath before nodding in understanding.

"They just wanted me to be able to defend myself properly was all. Besides, since I'm so big most of the time if someone gets me on the ground they're screwed any way." said Mizuki.

Across the cafeteria, Itachi chuckled softly to himself at the humorous thought of his ethereal quarry.

'_My dear nightingale, you would stand no chance at all if I wanted you on the ground. Of course you would most definitely end up screwed, as you so eloquently phrased it.'_ he thought. All of the others looked at him strangely; even Kankuro and Temari, who were sitting so near to his prey. Thankfully none of them had a clue as to what, or whom, he was thinking about.

Thank Kami for oblivious familial replacements.

He really should try harder to suppress his less rational side: though there was little to nothing his "family" could do once his plans were in motion any way.

"Oi, what the hell are you thinking about Itachi?" asked his ever brilliant "brother" Naruto. The only response he received was a roll of the eyes, and he wouldn't stand for that; it was bad enough that one of his brothers was acting all jumpy, though that had a relevant explanation.

'_Ne, Kaiten, you doing any better?' _thought Naruto. He only received a curt nod which, to some one as experienced as he was in reading other people's emotions, was an obvious lie. Naruto sent a severe glare toward his brother, but catching the tenor of his emotions it wilted. He could understand his brother's struggle; Kami knew he had his own trials.

"It'll be fine, Kaiten, trust me. You have got to quit dogging yourself." He said, "You have some of the greatest control I've ever seen, you can handle a little temptation." said Naruto with a foxy grin on his chiseled face. Kaiten just continued to look at the floor before speaking.

"I know, Naruto," he said, "But you haven't been this close to losing control since the time Hinata-hime ran into you, soaking wet I might add from the rain. I'd never, in all the years I've known you, seen you so consumed. You appeared as if you were about to attack her where she stood." whispered Kaiten. "It's just as bad for me. How do you cope with it any way?"

Naruto lowered his head in utter shame; Kaiten was right. He had wanted so badly to drive his canines through the soft ivory veil that was Hinata's flesh, and revel in the sweet nectar of her- whoa back up, restart.

Naruto shook his head vigorously, as if to clear it of impure thoughts.

"What are we supposed to do then?" he asked his green eyed brother, who raised a questioning eye brow. "Yeah, you heard me, I said "we". I have to feel all the shit that goes on in this fucked up family so I'm included in your problems whether you like it or not." stated Naruto firmly. Kaiten just hung his head in defeat; once Naruto put his mind to something you were more likely to freeze the sun than get him to give up.

This was his best, as well as his worst, quality; because he sometimes wouldn't shut up and a jabbering blond like him could get really annoying really fast..

"Fine. Maybe we should just try to avoid them at all costs." suggested Kaiten, Naruto just shook his head. "No way, man, it'd look like we're running away," Kaiten scowled at his brother's arrogance before Naruto's expression became softer. "Besides, it would probably hurt both of their feelings if we tried to avoid them like the plague." suddenly Naruto's face bore a cocky smirk. "No way in hell do you want to deal with me when there's a bunch of depressed teenage girls around, ne?"

Everyone at the table, and even those who weren't, sat up a little straighter in their seats.

"Hey, Temari, Kankuro, what's up? You both just got really rigid there for a second. Is everything alright?" asked a concerned Mizuki. Temari was the first to recover.

"Maa, Mizuki, just thinking is all." she uttered with a small, and somewhat nervous, laugh. Mizuki's eyes narrowed but she couldn't brood on it long; she had better things to think about.

Ever since Monday Mizuki had been feeling very self conscious, which was never a good thing for her.

The way that Kaiten had reacted to her in Music Appreciation was truly disheartening, and her self esteem had suffered greatly; not that she had an excellent one to begin with. Most just assumed from her bravado that she was full of confidence; it was more like a façade to keep her anxiety a secret.

Generalized Anxiety Disorder was such a pain in the ass to deal with, and she'd had to do it for nearly eighteen years now.

Try as she might Mizuki still had trouble with staring and laughing a little too loudly at things that weren't nearly as funny as they were meant to be; the only thing she had as compensation for her grievous social antics was her high intellect, and even then she could be a bit more conspicuous than a giant pink elephant.

Parties had never been her thing before and now she was subjugating herself to one with a few people who she had only known a week. Maybe she should just get a rain check...

'_No.'_ she thought aggressively, _'I can't just let this take over. I've been in dire need of some relaxation time for far too long. This would be so much easier if I hadn't already lied to my friends. Why can't the world just stop being so damn unruly?'_ she thought trying to banish her sullen thoughts of past woes.

'_Maybe if I'm lucky I can reconcile myself to Kaiten. Just hope he's not some stuck up ass hole and that's the reason for him wigging on me..... Nah, there's no way someone with eyes like that could be so vapid.'_ she thought.

Letting her thoughts linger on the possible conversation she could strike up with Kaiten forced Mizuki to remember a strange occurrence from Monday. It had shocked her to see Uchiha Itachi, someone who was supposed to be an ice cold heartless bastard and all around jerk if her assessment of his manners were correct, was waiting outside Sai's room for her after she had finished her detention.

'_Why the bloody hell would he tell me to stay away from Kaiten? Gah, he even said it was for my 'own sake', what the hell!? Men are such an oddity. He had no right to tell me what to do, I don't even know him. Screw it, may as well say hi to Kaiten once before he decides to reject me for the freak that I am.'_

As the bell signaling lunch's end sounded, Mizuki and Hinata set out for their next class.

Just as on Monday, when Mizuki looked over to Kaiten's table she saw Itachi glaring at her. She unintentionally blanched at the look of unadulterated fury on his face; as soon as he saw her he looked at Kaiten's retreating form.

'_It appears that I must punish my little nightingale for her inability to listen to my orders. Perhaps I should pay her a visit this evening.'_ thought Itachi. Sasuke looked at his aniki from over his shoulder giving him a speculative look. _'What the hell are you talking about aniki? Who's this nightingale you keep thinking about?'_ he asked.

'_About what and whom I think is none of your concern, otouto.'_ replied Itachi as a thought he had been suppressing for a while struck him. _'I'm leaving, Sasuke, now. You may tell the old woman any thing you wish, but I must remove myself from this tediously doldrum state of being. If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way.'_

And, just like that, Itachi had left the cafeteria, and the school, with out any one below his level of sight having seen him.

'_Damn it, aniki, what the hell are you doing!?'_ thought Sasuke as Itachi traversed the length of space necessary to dilute their clan's telepathic link to nothing. _'I should warn the others of Itachi's absence, if they didn't hear it already themselves. But who the hell was 'nightingale'?'_ thought Sasuke angrily.

Hinata suddenly got a very heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, something she had only felt once before: dreadful foreboding. Something terrible was going to happen, sooner or later, but either way someone she knew was going to suffer a grievous misfortune, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Just like with her mother.

Before Hinata could continue to relive the trauma of her mother's death she was forced back into reality by Mizuki as they entered the Art room.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, what's wrong? You look as though you're going to be sick." said Mizuki in a concerned tone. Hinata quickly removed the look of gloom from her face and smiled at her friend attentively. "N-No, noth-nothing's wrong, M-Mizuki, I... I'm just th-thinking about t-the par-party tomorrow." replied the lavender eyed girl.

Mizuki's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she quickly dismissed the thoughts, or rather was forced to by the annoying voice of her ass hole teacher who didn't know when to shut the fuck up.

"Kay, we'll talk about it later then." said Mizuki.

By the end of class, Mizuki was slightly absolved toward her art teacher; they had just received their first assignment.

'_Alright, a project oriented around mythology and folk lore. Now this I can get into.' _thought Mizuki as she walked with Hinata to study hall. There, at their normal seat, sat Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and an agitated Temari.

"Yo, Temari, what's wrong? You've been acting all edgy since lunch." said the brunette. Temari just looked at her, and laughed with a strained smile on her face. "Maa, it's nothing, Mizuki, I just haven't felt well, maybe it was something I ate." said Temari.

Mizuki just shrugged, deciding that Temari would tell her if anything were wrong.

'_Well, if there's nothing better to do, I think I'll just zone out for a while.'_ thought Mizuki as the others discussed their plans for the sleep over. She was looking forward to it, as well as the self defense classes for that after noon; it was a great work out and she loved working out her frustrations on some poor unsuspecting vict- I mean sparring partner.

Yes, sparring partner, of course, eh hehehehe.

"M-Mizuki, what... what's wrong? Y-You're gr-grinning strangely." stated Hinata out of slight fear; she had never seen Mizuki grin like that, although Temari had seen a smile very similar to that, one that promised pain and death. A cold shiver ran down her spine at the gruesome memory of war and carnage.

Daydreaming through study hall, Mizuki later found herself sitting next to Kaiten in Music App. and boy was she feeling down.

Not once, during the entire period, had he looked at her; not when she came in, nor sat down, he even appeared to inch farther away when she did. _'Great, I guess I really am a freak.'_ she thought in a morose manner. Damn her poor self control, he probably wouldn't be giving her the cold shoulder if it weren't for her having stared at him on Monday.

Mizuki was forcibly removed from her reverie by Kimimaro- sensei's question. "Toshingaru-san, can you tell me what note gets the beat in the pieces we just heard?"

"Um, I believe it was the quarter note in four four time." she said in a tone that made it more of a question. Kimimaro nodded before asking Hinata about the sixteenth measure and its crescendo on the third eighth note.

It really sucked when you were forced to relearn something you already knew from a previous class like, oh I don't know, Music theory. It was, how ever unfortunate, that knowledge of vocabulary and terminology was necessary for a class that was going to be studying different types of music.

'_I seriously cannot wait until we can get to self defense classes, this is really pissing me off.'_ thought Mizuki idly. Hinata was still answering Kimimaro's question when she winced in pain.

"Are you alright, Hyuuga-san?" he asked. She shook her head and asked to go to the nurse. Mizuki sent her a concerned look, one Hinata took as a question for assistance, which she shook her head at.

'_Not again, please Kami not again.'_ thought Hinata as she took the hall pass and dashed out of the room.

Hinata slowed from her jogging pace to a sluggish crawl; it was happening all over again, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. One of the people closest to her was going to suffer or, to her sheer horror, die; just like her mother had when she was a child.

She still remembered what her mother had looked like, and still blamed herself for not acting sooner.

(A/N: Flash backs will be in italics as they serve the purpose best.)

_Hinata was walking down the street, her pregnant mother holding her tiny hand, when a terrible shooting pain reverberated through her head, and focused at her eyes._

"_Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" her mother had asked. "M-My head h-hu-hurts." said Hinata through teary sobs. Hitome, in light of her condition, bent over a little so she could look at her little girl. _

"_It's okay, sweetie, we'll get you home and get you some medicine, alright?" asked her mother. Hinata nodded, stifling a small sob, and followed her mother home._

_That night Hinata had a terrible nightmare, full of pain and suffering, all accumulating into one outcome; death._

_She could see it, clear as day; her mother walking beside her, happy and content. Then a small vehicle swerved from the road, and onto the side walk. Her mother, with the strength and reflexes that come with a maternal adrenalin rush, pushed Hinata out of the way in time to turn her body away from the car._

_In a flash Hinata was standing outside of an operating room, scratched up and crying, but no worse for ware; her heart, however, was a different story all together._

_Moments later, a doctor walked through the door, covered in blood, and began to talk to Hinata's father._

_Hiashi, for his part, stared at the doctor in shock, before clenching his fists and looking toward the ground. For a while, that was all he did until, finally, he took a shaky breath and walked over to Hinata and grabbed her hand. _

"_Tou-san, where are we going?" asked Hinata. "To the nursery, your younger sister is there." he said flatly in a tone Hinata had only heard when news of his twin brother and nephew's deaths had reached him. It scared her._

"_Tou-san, w-where is k-kaa-san?" she asked in a feeble voice. At this, Hiashi's eyes grew sad and distant._

"_Your mother is dead, Hinata. She was able to move enough that the car did not harm your sister, but she was not able to avoid the worst of the injury." he said finally._

_Hinata's tiny lavender eyes widened in shock, and then closed to the onslaught of tears._

_Her mother was dead, and now she had a little sister; the only part of her mother left in the world, save for herself. _

Hinata had no idea, at the time, what the dream had meant; she merely thought it was a night mare, and when her mother came to comfort her, all her worries were forgotten.

Two weeks after that, Hinata got the same shooting pains behind her eyes, and the pre-school called home.

Her mother had decided to walk to the school; which resulted in the fulfillment of Hinata's night mare.

With a choked sob, Hinata rounded the corner to the nurse's office when she walked straight into a very hard, and very... chiseled upper torso. Apologizing, Hinata bowed her head so quickly any normal person would have wondered if she'd suffered whiplash.

Of course, Namikaze Naruto was no normal person; because a normal person wouldn't be about ready to grab Hinata by the waist, drag her off to some secluded area, and pierce the supple skin of her throat, bathing in the blood.

Normal people, feh.

His breathing stopped the moment Hinata ran into him, of course her scent was now all over his body, so there was little he could do any way. _'Damn it, I have got to get away.' _he thought, before looking at Hinata and tasting her stress. _'But not before I apologize.'_ he thought.

"H-Hinata-hime, I am terribly sorry." he said with minimal breath. _'Shit, not this again.' _he thought as the smell of her raged through him like a typhoon. He unconsciously liked his lips, and nearly groaned._ 'Lilacs, water lilies, and mint, Kami, what did I do to deserve such torment from such an innocent child?'_ he already knew the answer.

'_Because I exist.'_ he thought with a sigh.

In the time it took Hinata to realize whom she had run into, Hinata had turned five different shades of red, started hyperventilating, and was shaking in her black Mary Jane's'.

Naruto noticed her state, both physical and emotional, and sighed in exasperation at himself. "N-No, N-Na-Naruto-k-kun, it w-was m-m-my fa-fault, I ap-apologize." she said in a squeaked tone. Naruto found it endearing.

He was about to ask her why she was crying when Mizuki walked up.

"Oh, there you are. Hinata-chan, are you all right? You seemed a little wobbly back in Music." asked the brunette concern in her voice. Hinata nodded, keeping her eyes as far from Naruto-kun as possible. Mizuki noticed Hinata's pointed attempts to keep her cool and smiled inwardly.

"How, d-d-did you g-get out... out of cl-class Mizuki?" asked Hinata trying to change the subject, which worked- mostly.

Mizuki shrugged and answered," Maa, I just asked to go to the bathroom and snuck off, it wasn't that hard." with a wink she continued. "Besides, Kimimaro-sensei is a total push over if you can school your face right."

While the friends spoke, Naruto was steadily sweating, in a manner of speaking. Hinata was so close, and Kyuubi was roaring at him to just give in. Damn, sometimes that vixen could be a real bitch. Oops, oxymoron.

"Well, I can see you're in good hands, Hinata-hime, so I will see you later." said the golden Adonis as he walked away.

Mizuki waited a few minutes to be sure Naruto had left before squealing, grabbing Hinata in a bear hug, and shaking her in glee. "Oh my Kami, Hinata-chan, I can't believe you were able to talk to Naruto that long with out fainting!" she said letting go of Hinata.

Moments later a dull thud was heard, followed by a gurgling sound. Mizuki looked down on her lavender eyed friend and shook her head in dismay. Apparently Hinata hadn't managed as well as Mizuki thought.

Mizuki was about to prod Hinata with her toe when the bell rang, and said girl shot up with out warning. _'Huh, guess I don't need to wake her up now.'_ she mused.

"Oh well, onward to self defense class, yatta!" said Mizuki scaring the hell out of Hinata, who had just recovered from her fainting spell. Damned shyness.

Mizuki and Hinata stopped off at their respective lockers before meeting at Ino's car, since most of them car poled, so they could head to the self defense class which was held at a local dojo. Mizuki recalled the conversation she had had with Ino on Tuesday over what it was like.

"_Oh, don't worry about it, Mizuki, it's not so bad. The dojo is really well equipped and they even have large enough facilities to house several people if any one has to stay the night." said Ino._

_Mizuki quirked an eye brow at the statement and voiced her confusion._

"_Why would any one stay the night at a dojo? I mean, it doesn't really seem logical; even with some psycho running around town killing people." _

"_Oh, gah, I'm such a ditz," said Ino as she smacked her forehead. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier, there's been a curfew since the fourth attack. People are really scrambling to keep us safe. Even Tsunade-sama has pulled out all the stops."_

_Again, Mizuki was confused and Ino sighed._

"_The dojo we're going to is owned, and operated by Tsunade-sama's husband, Jiraiya-sama. He's a criminally perverted writer, but he doesn't go for women under twenty five, so we're safe." said the blonde noticing Mizuki's pale expression._

"_Even if he did, Tsunade would pound him into the dirt like a bug." added Ino._

Mizuki had, from then on, kept her schedule flawlessly; never staying out past eight.

Mizuki and Hinata got out of the car and headed for the dojo. It wasn't a very spectacular building, but it wasn't a rinky dink little shack either. It was only ground level, but she had heard that there was a basement and a separate area for martial arts courses that Jiraiya held on the side.

The roof consisted of dark red shingles, and on the door was a picture of a Yakuza toad with a scar and the kanji for oil on its jacket.

After changing, Hinata and Mizuki walked into the main part of the dojo and sat on the mats next to their friends. Kiba, and Lee smiled and Temari and Kankuro sent them cheeky grins.

Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji were silent for varying reasons; Shikamaru because he was asleep, Chouji because he was munching on a bad of barbeque chips and Shino because, well, he's Shino.

"Yo, Mizuki, Hinata, what's up?" asked Temari. Mizuki answered in unison with Hinata a "Fine." though Hinata was far less loud.

As they began a small conversation, it was interrupted by a loud bang, and a smoke bomb. One thought was running through the heads of every one present. _'Oh please, dear Kami, not __**her**__.'_

Sometimes prayers go unanswered.

"Alright, you little dip shits, I am going to be your new instructor until Ebisu can walk with out crutches." said one Miatarashi Anko. Every one paled and then began to cry profusely at their miss fortune.

"You!" she shouted pointing at Mizuki._ 'Oh, crap.' _she thought_. _"Miss moon beams, you can fight..... Sasamae!" said Anko indicating a petite red head with brown eyes.

"Go at each other with the intent to kill, no holding back!" shouted Anko.

As Mizuki walked onto the mat, she looked at Sasamae and shook her head. "Hey, how about we just take a few taps and then call it a draw, kay?" she asked the red head. Sasamae looked like she really wanted to accept but a loud cough from Anko killed all thought of a peaceful resolution.

"Hajime!"

With that Sasamae tried to punch Mizuki, who side stepped the blow and lightly uppercut the girl with her elbow. Shaking off the hit Sasamae charged again at Mizuki then feinted to the left, aiming for Mizuki's knee. Mizuki grabbed her leg, and twisted it enough to make the red head cry out slightly.

Sasamae let her leg go limp before jumping back up and trying to kick Mizuki in the face. Mizuki ducked and swept the other girl's legs out from under her before kneeling behind the red head, and putting her in a mild head lock.

"You give up?" she asked as Sasamae struggled. After abut a minute the girl's struggles became more weak until finally she nodded her head, and Mizuki released her. She helped Sasamae to her feet and shook her

"Alright, alright, quit you pussy footing around and lets get the next victims on the mat." shouted Anko looking over her list. "Mutt boy versus Puppet pal!" she shouted. Kiba and Kankuro growled in disdain at the remarks but said noting further as they engaged one another.

Hinata had a rough time winning her little match against a girl named Isaribi, but the latter didn't have the will power to continue. Temari whipped the floor with her opponent, a potty mouthed red head named Tayuya, and Tenten beat the shit out of her partner.

All in all the time flew quite quickly until Mizuki decided to head home.

"Holy shit, no way in fucking hell are you going to walk home by your self!" shouted Ino as she and the others grabbed their stuff. Hinata had been picked up about an hour ago by a man with features similar to Hinata's, minus the scowl.

"Maa, Ino, I'll be fine. It's just through the park. Besides, what are the chances, really, of me being picked up by some lunatic?" asked Mizuki. Ino had no answer and could only say, "Be careful."

Mizuki nodded before heading out the door.

As she walked down the cobble stone path, her back pack and other belongings in toe, Mizuki suddenly felt a tremendous rush of frigid air which caused her to cradle her arms to her self.

'_Holy shit! Where the hell did that burst of cold come from?'_ she thought as she continued down the path to her home. _'Just a little further and I'm home free.'_ she thought as she continued walking.

As she walked onward, Mizuki noticed a street lamp ear the entrance up ahead was out, so she grabbed her house keys and put them between her fingers, just to be safe. Just as she was about to walk out of the park when there was a rustling in the bushes.

Mizuki quickened her pace and was nearly to a working lamp post when she suddenly found herself being held up in the air by her throat, her feet dangling about a foot off the ground.

She kicked and screamed but to no avail, the bastard was even enjoying her cries!

"Shh, my little nightingale, quit you futile struggles, and it will be so mush easier." said her assailant in a sultry baritone. "Hmhm, although, the scent of your adrenaline and sweat are making you far more enticing. Perhaps you would like to find another way to sweat?" he asked.

Mizuki's eyes widened before shouting, "Let go of me!" in hopes that someone might hear, but the bastard holding her just chuckled. "Scream all you like, Mizuki-chan; no one will be able to save this little princess."

"Damn you!" she said, venom dripping from her words. Again he let loose an infuriating chuckle that frightened and, to her utter horror, excited her at the same time. "I'm already damned dear one. But your foul language is quite enticing, perhaps we should go further?" he asked as his other hand moved to her shirt.

With a flourish of his wrist, Mizuki's school blouse was opened, making her regret having changed back into her school uniform.

Tears culminated in Mizuki's eyes as her assailant began to probe her body with his free hand. As she blinked the tears away, she noticed that his eyes were... holy shit, they were glowing a sinister crimson with a black pin wheel pattern interrupting the color.

'_H-Holy shit, what the fuck, no normal person should have glowing red eyes!'_ thought Mizuki in terror. Suddenly the half lidded eyes that had been probing her body looked up before narrowing in what Mizuki assumed to be a smirk.

"Why don't you take a closer look, then Mizuki-chan, if you find my eyes so interesting." he said as his gaze was directed at Mizuki fully.

Her vision began to blur as things began to lose focus and dim. _'What the hell?'_ she thought as her eyes began to close.

Just as she was about to slip into full unconsciousness, Mizuki felt a sharp slash of pain across the area right above her left breast; this brought some sensory back to her mind.

All this was making him impatient, and a little hard.

"Ah!" she screamed as he cut her with his finger nail. He chuckled coldly before cradling her face with his free hand. He gazed into her half lidded eyes before releasing his hold on her neck and allowing her to hit the ground. She was sure to have bruises tomorrow.

Slowly he knelt down next to her face, trailing his hand up her leg, and leaned in near her jugular artery; there he kissed her racing pulse. He trailed his lips up her neck languidly before stopping at her ear and whispering, "I think you'll enjoy my little punishment greatly my nightingale."

Mizuki leaned her head away from his cool breath and looked over to see three different sets of glowing eyes boring into her. All she could see was an acid green, a pulsing turquoise, and a red so fierce it frightened her more than the man who was previously kneeling over her.

The last thing Mizuki remembered was those fathomless red eyes as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

0

0

0

Nyahaha! What will happen to our beloved Mizuki now? Find out next time on Blood Stained Lips! But seriously people, please comment, I really enjoy feed back. Any who, happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Dude, so far, I've only had four reviews, for which I am eternally grateful. Any who, this chapter should be a bit more interesting than the last, as it leads up to some kind of fight.

Disclaimer: I am a teenager; you think I've got the money to franchise an Anime/Manga series?

'_**Dreams/Visions'**_

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demons/Past lives"**

I wonder if I'll actually make it to the party alive.

Mizuki started awake from her nightmare, and what a doozy that had been! (1) She had been walking home and was attacked by some freak; maybe all the stories of disappearing girls were getting to her.

"Shit, that was one messed up nightmare." she mumbled to herself. Mizuki lifted her hands over her head and stretched out the kinks, hearing a few pops as she continued. She went to look at her clock when a dull ache began to make itself known all over her body, not to mention the stinging resonating from a large gash on her breast.

'_The hell?'_ she thought as her fingers gently grazed to torn flesh. Mizuki sat up in bed, fully prepared to head to the bathroom, but vertigo caught up to her as she swayed back onto the pillows.

She finally managed to get out of bed and to the bathroom after a few minutes, but was not completely prepared for the sight she beheld.

All across her body were bruises, a few scrapes, and cuts; the worst of which were the bruise on her neck and the gash across her chest. "Damn, you'd think Sasamae was trying to kill me or something." she said to no one in particular.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Mizuki was dearly grateful that there were now discernable marks on her face; now all she had to do was cover up her neck and no one would be the wiser.

'_I just hope no one rags on me for losing.'_ she thought in shame. She must be out of shape or something, because she had not been beaten this badly in a long time. Mizuki yawned heavily before looking at her clock from the bathroom.

2:47a.m.

Mizuki's eye twitched angrily before she gave a loud huff and headed back to bed; no point in getting worked up and missing out on any more sleep, especially when there was a sleep over that night.

"Aha! I know!" she spoke aloud as she realized a way to calm herself to sleep.

She stood up, grabbed her CD player, an Evanescence CD, and something else. She plugged the player into the out let near the balcony doors, after opening them, put the CD in, and dragged a chair out onto the balcony with her. "Humph, time to relax a little." She said turning on the CD player, and skipping to the 8th track. She then began to sing with the music.

"Stay low, soft dark and dreamless, far beneath my nightmares, and loneliness. I hate me for breathing without you I don't want to feel anymore for you. Grieving for you I'm not grieving for nothing real love can't undo and though I may have lost my way all paths lead straight to you. I long to be like you lie cold in the ground like you."

As the music played on Mizuki took out the item that she had brought with her, it was a small knife. She then began to cut on her hands, and some what on her wrists horizontally. As soon as the vocal began to play again she stopped cutting and began to sing along again.

"Halo.

Blinding wall between us, melt away and leave us alone again, humming, haunted somewhere out there I believe that love can see us through in death. I long to be like you lie cold in the ground like you there's room inside for two, and I'm not greiving for you, I'm coming for you."

She stared up at the moon, tears in her eyes, as she finished the song.

"You're not alone no matter what they told you you're not alone. I'll be right beside you forevermore. I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you, there's room inside for two, and I'm not greiving for you; and as we lay in silent bliss I know you remember me. I long to be like you lie cold in the ground like you there's room inside for two and I'm not greiving for you I'm coming for you."

She finished the song, placed a towel on her hands to stop the bleeding, stopped the CD player, picked up her knife, and looked up at the sky.

(Please nobody hate me, but that just seems like the most likely thing she would do, I know I would; especially since her family is so fucked up.)

Despite the fact that she was good at mat work, Mizuki was still flustered by her shameful bruises; so much so in fact that she was completely unaware of the eyes that watched her from the shadows of the trees.

________________________________________________________________________

By the time Mizuki got up again she had nearly missed her rendezvous with Ino and the others. "Sorry guys, guess I over slept a bit." she said with a sheepish chuckle. Ino just shook her head. "Mi-Mizuki, you didn't ru-run into... into any tr-troubel g-going home... d-did you?" asked Hinata in her usually timid voice.

"Nah, course not Hinata-chan. Why do you ask?" replied the brunette. Hinata pointed to Mizuki's neck where a black ribbon was tied, not to mention the lace up fingerless gloves. For the most part they served to cover up the bruise she had received during her "sparring match", as well as her cuts, but Hinata had the best eyes of any of them.

"I got this last night, remember?" she replied. Hinata tilted her head in confusion, she could have sworn that Mizuki had won her spar, but eventually dismissed it.

Ino and Sakura were both too engaged in conversation to notice Mizuki and Hinata.

At school Mizuki and the others all began the tedious ritual that was academic life, starting with the hell that is Math.

He was not happy, and that was obvious just by his demeanor. Uchiha Itachi stood at the window of his old bed chamber; in a place he had once called his home. Now all he could think of was his plans for Mizuki and, inevitably, the rest of the human race.

A small grimace of displeasure crossed his stoic lips as he remembered the events from the previous evening.

_Itachi was just about to get a taste of his sweet little nightingale, when Naruto, Kaiten and Temari showed up; and Sasuke, Gaara and Neji would no doubt follow soon there after. It would prove bothersome to fight them all, for he had no doubt whatsoever that they would try to subdue him, though he would beat them easily; still it would require needless expense of valuable energy._

_A blade of wind sliced through the space where his head had just been as Itachi glared into the livid teal eyes of his 'sister' Temari; Mizuki was still lying where he was forced to leave her. He glanced at the hand fan which Temari kept on her person at all times; even if it had been decades since the last major fight, she was always prepared._

"_You son of a bitch! How dare you disobey Tsunade-sama's direct order." shouted Temari; Itachi just snorted._

"_Don't bother reasoning with him, Temari-niichan, he's not going to tell us any thing, are you Itachi?" asked Naruto, his blood colored eyes boring into Itachi's matching ones; he held Temari back. "Very astute, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke calls you an idiot." mocked Itachi. _

_With a quick glance around Itachi momentarily considered attacking his 'siblings' and running with Mizuki, but the presence of his other 'family' members quashed any of those thoughts._

"_Damnit, I should have guessed the moment those girls started disappearing that it was you, Itachi." hissed an irate Sasuke whose eyes glowed a similar red to his brother's but instead of a pin wheel there were three tomoe present in Sasuke's eyes._

_Behind him were Gaara, his eyes a gold with black star like markings, Kankuro, whose eyes were a vivid maroon, and Neji whose white eyes glowed white with the heat of his rage._

"_It appears that I am out numbered." stated the stoic elder Uchiha. He decided against causing any altercations...for now._

_In a hail of sleek black feathers, Itachi disappeared into the dark abyss of the night; he was so far gone that none of the others could hear his thoughts any more_.

Itachi was terribly angered by the other's intervention, but being outnumbered, even by beings as weak as Sasuke and the others would have caused problems if he had attempted to escape with Mizuki in tow.

Temari was about as happy as a slug being rolled in salt, or a cat being forced to take a bath...Yeah, she was pissed.

Not only was one of her human friends hurt, and by a comrade no less, but Itachi had disobeyed Tsunade's orders without so much as batting an eye. What was worst was the fact that all day she was forced to watch her friends walk around with out any real memories of the night before to ensure their safety.

_Sasuke scowled at the place his brother had been standing, while Neji and Gaara went to converse with Naruto, and Kankuro on the matter._

_Temari walked over to Mizuki to make sure she was alright._

_She kneeled next to Mizuki to check for severe injuries but found only superficial wounds that could be easily hidden and would be gone soon. The inventory complete, Temari scowled at the bruises forming along Mizuki's flesh. A particularly nasty look was sent towards the cut above her left bosom, and a scowl lingered even after she calmed a bit._

_While the others contemplated what to do with the sleeping girl, Kaiten was raging within himself. As clear as day, or night, he could smell her freshly exposed blood, and it took every ounce of self control he possessed not to walk over to her prone form and complete what Itachi had tried to start._

_He couldn't, though, it was wrong, and she had done nothing to offend him. Okay so technically he could go on about how she had stared at him, but that was how all the human females looked at him and his brothers; he even had some guys lusting after him._

_Naruto looked up from his conversation with Kankuro, Gaara, and Neji, having felt his brother's distress, and walked toward Kaiten. _

"_It's alright, Kaiten, I'll go with Temari-nii, and take her home, you don't have to force yourself to stay here, okay." said Naruto, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Kaiten forced in a shaky breath, before nodding and walking out of the park. _

"_Alright, Temari, you and I will take Mizuki home, Sasuke and Neji, you head after Itachi, see if there is any way to find his trail. Kankuro, Gaara, you two should head back home to tell Obaa-chan that we know who's been murdering those girls in town, okay?" said Naruto as he directed his siblings._

_Gaara and Kankuro left for their home, while Sasuke and Neji went to try and track down Itachi, which was no easy task._

_Temari picked up her brunette friend while Naruto grabbed her things that had been dropped when she tried to struggle against Itachi's advances._

_When Naruto and Temari arrived at Mizuki's house they used her key to get in with out suspicion, and set her up in her room. Naruto left so Temari could dress Mizuki in her night clothes; that way, Mizuki would think it was a dream._

_Once she was done, Temari called Naruto back in._

_He walked over to Mizuki's sleeping form, brushed back some stray hairs and began to speak. "Mizuki, when you wake up, you'll have no true memories of this evening's events. You will remember them only as a nightmare, you will think that you got your injuries while fighting Sasamae, and you will attempt to cover them up, am I understood?" _

_Mizuki nodded slightly in her sleep before mumbling a garbled "yes" and drifting into REM sleep._

_Sighing, Naruto stood up straight, and walked out of the room, Temari trailing behind. "Alright, we'll have to do the same thing to Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino and Tenten, so they'll be less likely to press the issue. Then we'll come back and stake out Mizuki's house to see if Itachi comes back for her. " _

_Temari nodded and followed him to her friend's houses before returning to Mizuki's place to keep watch._

Breaking from her reverie Temari got up from her usual spot at the lunch table and headed for fifth period.

Mizuki and Hinata doodled all fifth period for lack of interest in Sai's lecture on proper color use. Kaiten watched Mizuki from the back to see if she was alright; Naruto and Temari had informed him of her "activities" after they reported in.

The bell for study hall rang and Mizuki got up and left, Hinata in toe. When she got into the classroom she sat next to her friends, to talk about the coming events of the night. Ino was contemplating what color pajama set to wear, Tenten was telling them that she had gotten some movies together for them to watch, Hinata was merely listening intently to her friends talk, Sakura was busy setting up a schedual so they could have more 'organized' fun, Temari, however, seemed to talking, or having a conversation in her head, to herself.

"Hey Temari what's wrong don't you have some suggestions for tonight?" asked Mizuki. Temari was instantly broken out of her thoughts and looked up, somewhat, embarresedly. "Oh it's nothing just thinking about what we should do."

Mizuki spent the rest of the period talking with the other girls about the sleep over, having to stop the impending fight that was sure to erupt between 2 of the girls. Ino was currently trying to tell Sakura to lighten up and let their fun go unplanned, while Sakura insisted upon a well planned night of fun. Mizuki didn't mind a little order but fitting a schedual to something that was supposed to be fun just seemed pointless, she much preferred Ino's plan of winging it.

By the time the bell rang for seventh period and ultimately for school to be let out Sakura and Ino had finally decided to have some structure to the party but not be strict to the max.

Mizuki said good bye to her friends as she went to her locker while the others went to Ino's car so they could get home and get ready for the sleep over. After gathering all her books and relieving herself of the unnecessary ones she walked to the vehicle.

_'I'm going to have to take a shower before the sleepover or I'll smell horrible.' _thought Mizuki when she got home and deposited her books.

She walked up the winding stair case to her bedroom to change out of her school clothes. Before she went to the bathroom she set her pajama set for the "fashion show" on her bed. It consisted of a black and white stripped tank top with light pink and grey skulls, which was knotted at the sleeves, and a pair of black short shorts which read on the back "Pirate Booty". Smirking to herself Mizuki went to take her shower.

Little did Mizuki know, a tall raven haired figure with glowing red eyes and scythe like pupils, was staring at her from a tree outside her window. The figure smirked as she began to undress, before she could even get her top off, however, she stopped dead and went in to the bathroom.

Mizuki took her shower quickly then put on a bath robe and towel dried her hair. After her hair was dry she changed and started to get ready for when she had to leave.

By the time she was finished it was 6:24 and she was ready to go.

"Why did you come early? We've still got a little more than 30 minutes before every one is supposed to be here." asked Ino when she let her friend in the front door. Mizuki casually walked in and dropped about 4 bags, stuffed with snacks, onto Ino's kitchen counter. "I just wanted to help you get everything set up so you wouldn't have such a hassle when every one got here." said Mizuki simply. She also brought along with her a small karaoke machine, and some CDs.

At 7:00 sharp Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten all showed up on Ino's door step, sleeping bags and party supplies in hand. All of the girls save for Sakura, Temari and Hinata were in awe at the sheer size of her home.

The kitchen alone was huge, and the den wasn't exactly a little hole in the wall. Tenten informed the others that she had ordered out for pizza, and that it would be arriving shortly.

All the girls chipped in to pay the bill and to tip the delivery guy. Tenten ordered 3 boxes of meat lovers, 3 pepperoni, 3 cheeses, and 3 supreme. "Ok there is a very good reason for all this pizza and I'll tell you what it is... PIZZA EATING CONTEST!" said Tenten as she opened the supreme pizza box first.

Ino insisted on not getting involved but was finally brought in with Sakura's helpful 'push'. "Well I guess you're just scared to lose huh Ino-pig?" That settled that argument, because within a second Ino was next to Sakura with 8 slices of pizza on her plate. "You wish billboard brow!" retorted Ino.

It was about another 6 minutes before all the pizza was gone. Tenten, being the most competitive, won at 20 pieces. After the eating contest they got ready for the 'fashion show'. Mizuki got up, put a Black Eyed Peas CD in the CD player, and started it.

Ino was first up, and every one else was judging. Ino, in an ice blue shorts and tee shirt pj set, first did a power walk and then a spin, which left her just a little dizzy, and finished off with a pouting pose.

She received a 7 from Sakura, a 9 from Hinata, an 8 from Temari, a 9 from Tenten as well, and a 9 from Mizuki, earning her a total of 42 out of 50.

(A/N: I'm going to be a little lazy and just say what they're wearing, and their scores.)

Hinata was wearing a tank top, which showed off her overly large bust unintentionally, and a pair of long purple pants, in a regent shade of violet blue silk, both with a spiraling pattern on it. Her score, at 47, was a little higher than Ino's because she finally got some confidence up.

Temari was up next. She was wearing a white satin sleep top with black lace on the top of it. Her score was 48. Sakura wore a scarlet colored sleep top with black lace trimming, her score was 43. Mizuki got a 46.

Tenten was in an emerald green silk Chinese style top with a gold dragon on it, and matching pants, her score was 45. "Temari wins for the best outfit and the most poise!" said Tenten.

"Time to swim!" shouted Ino and Sakura in unison.

Hinata was wearing a silver bikini with a knot in the center of the top, which did nothing to hide her scandalous bust. Temari was wearing an emerald, and lime green swirl patterned bikini which tied around the neck.

Sakura was in a periwinkle colored one piece that had a slit down to her breast line, and Mizuki was wearing a blood red two piece that tied around her waist. Ino was in a hot pink bikini with a rose pattern on it.

Tenten was sporting a pale pink one piece with the sides missing in intricate stripes.

All 6 girls walked to the back door, and into the back yard. The pool was in perfect swimming condition, save for the fact that the only light was from a quarter full moon. "We're going to need to light some torches, because there isn't a porch light." said Ino.

Mizuki went and found a lighter, to light the torches around the pool while Hinata located the pool light.

"Oh, can you sing for us Mizuki?" asked Ino. Mizuki contemplated for a while before agreeing with a shrug; Ino then set up the karaoke machine.

"Under your spell again, I can't say no to you

Crave my heart, and it's bleeding in your hand, I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly

Now I can't let go of this dream

I can't breathe but I feel good enough

I feel good enough for you

Drink up sweet decadence

I can't say no to you

And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind

I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you conquer my completely

Now I can't let go of this dream

Can't believe that I feel good enough

I feel good enough

It's been such a long time coming but I feel good

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall pour real life down on me

Cause I can't hold on to any thing this good enough

Am I good enough?

For you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me

Cause I can't say no."

"Woo! That was awesome!" said Tenten. Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Sakura all concurred. Mizuki took a bow then sat down next to Hinata. Sakura was first up to take a dive off the 4 foot diving board then it was Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Mizuki. "Hinata wins this one! Wow Hinata, I didn't know that you could dive like that." stated Temari.

After the second half of the fashion show/swim expo every body jumped in the pool. They were out there splashing, and hollering for about an hour before they decide to go inside to dry off. "Hey you, guys can go inside and dry off. I'll get the torches." said Mizuki, while the others went inside.

Mizuki walked around the pool, putting out the flames. As she went to put out the last torch a rush of cold air caused shivers to run up her spine not being helped at all because she was still wet.

"Holy SHIT! Why the hell is it so cold?" she asked aloud. Suddenly there was a soft sound, almost like chuckling, coming from behind her. She turned around quickly, only to find nothing there. Confused, Mizuki walked back into the house to dry off.

"Ok every body, time to watch The Covenant!" shouted Sakura. Mizuki took the papazan pillow farthest from the TV, so as to get a bit of sleep.

By the first ten minutes of the movie Mizuki was out like a light.

_**Mizuki woke up to find the living room completely void of any life. "Hello? Guys where did you go?" she asked out loud. **_

_**After receiving no answer she decided they must have gone out side to go swimming again. When she got out side all the torches were out, and the pool lights were off. "What the hell is going on here? Where the hell is every one?!" asked Mizuki.**_

_**She was pissed off at her friends prank, and some what scared by it. She picked up a stick and started beating at the bushes to draw the others out. "Haha, very funny you guys. You can come out now!" said Mizuki.**_

_**"Here I am. Did you miss me?" asked a drawling baritone voice in her ear. Mizuki turned around in a jump, then suddenly found herself being held in a fierce embrace from behind. Her heart began to speed up when her assailant buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent**_

_**. "I missed you, twice already, but not any more. You're mine now, my little nightingale." said Itachi. With a frightening lurch of the stomach Mizuki realized just who was holding her, but the sheer impossibility of the occurrence was over powering her thought processor.**_

_**"Y-You're the one from my nightmare the other night! W-Who the h-hell are y-you?" asked Mizuki in a shivering voice.**_

_**"Ahhh, that's right we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm sorry for my rude behavior the first time we met, I wasn't quite sure that you were the one." said Itachi, as hr turned Mizuki around to face him.**_

_**Her eyes widened in shock as his statuesque features were revealed. "Y-you're the one who attacked me the other night!? You tried to kill me!" she screamed, half hoping to draw some one's attention, but to no avail.**_

_**"I'm sorry but, I had already seen that you were weak to my subconscious advances, so I decided to see if you could fight back a little with a bit of segway." said Itachi. He wasn't kidding, Mizuki was trying to get away, but her body, not to mention her eyes, couldn't move away from Itachi.**_

_**"Have you forgotten already? I have complete control over your body. I could have you jump into the pool, or..." he trailed off as he leaned forward to connect his lips softly with hers. **__**'No, I don't want this!'**__** thought Mizuki. Itachi broke the kiss, and gripped her arms feircly and said, "You belong to me, get used to my touch nightingale."**_

_**Then he kissed her again, this time possessively. The force caused her to gasp, making it easy for him. Immediately, his tongue began to forage around for hers, tasting her, memorizing every inch of her mouth. He broke the kiss for Mizuki to breathe.**_

_**"I'm going to prove that you are mine," said Itachi as he leaned his head down to her ear, smirked, and said, "In both mind, and body."**_

0

0

0

Oh my gosh, that was rushed, and I had to edit the damned thing too! Any way, I hope you like the update and please do comment, please tell me if it sucks or not, because I really hate screwing up. Can any one guess what's going to happen next chapter, because I certainly can, here's a warning.

Warning rape in next chapter! I do NOT condone rape, and I believe that rapists, along with back stabbers, deserve to rot in the deepest pits of hell for their crimes. This, however is the best way I can think of to write the story so- don't complain.

Please don't hate me for that I seriously have issues and admit them to the fullest: Rate and Review! Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people, here is a major warning coming right at you. This fic is rated M for a reason and as such contains graphic adult themes and content, I suggest that if you don't like it you should leave. For those of you who don't care, enjoy the chapter, please Read and Review.

Please no one shoot me or hurt me, I try my best with what I have.

**Disclaimer: I am a teenager; you think I've got the money to franchise an Anime/Manga series?**

'_**Dreams/Visions'**_

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demons/Past lives"**

Loss of Innocence or Loss of Mind?

_**Itachi began to kiss Mizuki again, using his power over her to make her body respond to him. Though she did not wish to Mizuki found herself kissing him back, just as passionately.**_

_**He stopped to pick her up bridal style.**_

_**Mizuki felt a fleeting rush in the pit of her stomach, when suddenly the environment changed. In an instant she was out of the back yard, and in, oddly enough, her bedroom. Itachi let her down, and began to place small nips, and licks on her neck, causing Mizuki to whimper in fear; though her treacherous body did nothing to flee.**_

_**He got up, walked over to her CD player, opened it and placed a vaguely familiar disc inside; which began to play 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. Mizuki immediately recognized it as her 'favorites' CD. **_

"_**I want you to think of me every time you hear any of the songs on this CD." he said.**_

_**"I want you to remember how I took your lithe body and made it mine. You belong to me and no one can ever say otherwise... not even you." said Itachi, as he began to lead them to her bed. Even in the dim light of her room, Mizuki could see that Itachi was wearing a black button-down, which synched at his well toned chest and abs, and a pair of dark jeans. He gently laid her down on her bed, as he began to undress himself; undoing each button with painful lethargy.**_

_**He wanted her to know what he was going to do, to know that every part of her belonged to him; and he would do any thing to get the point across.**_

_**After removing his shirt he, ever so slowly, began to unzip his pants; revealing that he had gone "commando", as it were.**_

_**In an instant he was straddling her waist, his right hand holding both of hers above her head while the other used a satin scarf, one that had previously resided on her bedside table, to tie them to the wrought iron head board**_

_**. "You brought this upon yourself." he whispered into her ear, grazing his teeth along the tender flesh, "I warned you, not to involve yourself with that man, but you blatantly left him to linger in your thoughts."**_

"_**This is what you get for disobeying me."**_

_**After making completely sure that her hands were secure, Itachi began to undress Mizuki more slowly, if at all possible, than he did himself. She cursed herself for not being able to do anything but lay there as Itachi violated her.**_

_**She silently wondered if the world was going mad or if it just hated her that much as Itachi slid his hand inside the jeans she had put on before she went outside. **_

_**He unzipped the jeans, and slowly slid them down her hips, toward her calves, and then off of her completely. Itachi, then, began to place soft, caressing kisses on the exposed feather soft skin of her inner thigh, sending shivers through out her entire body.**_

_**He responded to her feeling by moving back up to her bikini top, he eyed her as a starving man would a royal banquet and said, "You see now how it can be if you submit to me." he stated more than asked. **_

_**He moved his hands behind her head, lifting it up, to untie the strap around her neck; exposing her bare chest to the cold night air, causing her nipples to pucker.**_

_**Itachi's eyes clouded over with lust, and want; he could smell her virtue radiating from within her very skin.**_

_**"I'm glad to be the one to relieve you of your innocence." he said lust lining his words.**_

_**Itachi began to kiss her again, this time not even waiting to enter her mouth. While Mizuki was distracted by his kisses, Itachi moved his hand, calloused, and warm, toward her left breast, while his left hand moved slowly down her body. Stopping at her navel he traced a circle around her belly button. Then he continued further south until his hand was over her opening.**_

_**Feeling Itachi's hand, Mizuki instinctively, closed her legs, only to have him remove his other hand from her breast and force her thighs apart again. "Uh, uhn; I have to prepare you, otherwise this could hurt you even more than it should." he said, gripping her hip with bruising force to emphasize the point.**_

"_**You wouldn't want that now, would you?" asked Itachi, staring at her with cloudy, crimson eyes. She wearily shook her head no while she shifted her head away from his touch.**_

_**"Good, now be a good girl, and stay put... you'll enjoy this I promise." he said as he put his hand back at her entrance, while he leaned in close to her head.**_

_**Nine Inch Nails gave way to Evanescence in 'Snow White Queen', as the track played.**_

_**Slowly he inserted a finger into the folds of her flesh, earning a gasp from Mizuki. He began to move it back, and forth slowly while he whispered in her ear, "Feel free to shout." The only response he received was a muffled "Ah!" **_

_**However she did say defiantly, "Go to hell, you bastard! I won't scream for you." At her reply he forced another of his calloused fingers into her, forcing her to writhe beneath him again. "I will get you to scream my little nightingale, that I swear." said Itachi, in a sultry tone.**_

_**Itachi moved a third finger in to roll her clit between his fingers, while the other hooked and drew the painful pleasure from deep within her body, cruelly. Mizuki's back arched, her chest clashing with his own, and her head tilted back in agonizing pleasure and pain as he cut at her inside walls with his elongated nails.**_

_**Swiftly he removed all of his fingers from within her, and moved his head down to the moistened entrance. Languidly, he slipped his tongue inside her, tasting her blood, and pre-cum, lapping at her inside walls mercilessly.**_

_**Mizuki's body was coated in a sheen sweat and her heart was racing after Itachi finished his tongue's task. He raised his head up, smoky crimson meeting teary hazel, to gaze at her small but firm breasts, before enveloping the right with his mouth, while he massaged the other in his left.**_

_**Itachi bit down on her right nipple, causing her to gasp in pain, when suddenly he stopped.**_

_**Slowly he raised himself up into a sitting position, spreading her legs apart with his knee. He positioned himself at her entrance, ignoring her cries of, "Please don't", and "Why are you doing this?"**_

_**Mizuki looked up at him pleadingly choking back sobs, and said, in a nearly inaudible whisper, "Please... don't do this. I don't want you, please..." Frowning Itachi lowered himself to her ear, and, pressing her closer to himself by the small of her back, whispered, "You'll want me soon enough, my little nightingale."**_

_**He parted he legs fully, and began to enter her, inch- by- agonizing- inch, so she could feel him inside of her. Mizuki whimpered in discomfort, while Itachi moaned strongly in pleasure, before he reached her hymen. Swiftly he lowered his head again to whisper in her ear huskily, "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt, but I swear...you'll savor the feeling after wards."**_

_**Tourniquet drowned out Snow White Queen and Mizuki was suddenly enthralled by the mild irony of its timing. **_

_**He quickly thrusted himself inside her, breaking the barrier that was her hymen, stopping to hear her cry of pain.**_

_**Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she lay there Uchiha Itachi, raping her, stealing her innocence. After Mizuki's cries subsided Itachi began to thrust himself in and then out again, slowly at first, but then with increasing speed, as his orgasm began to reach its peak.**_

_**"Just say it once Mizuki and it'll be over." he said looking down at her, broken and weeping, form. He began to move faster, until finally Mizuki gave in, the forced pleasure in her stomach becoming too much to bear, and screamed, "Itachi!"**_

_**Her orgasm preceded his as his hot sticky seed spilled within her tight walls. Itachi collapsed on top of Mizuki panting, while she lay beneath him crying softly. He moved a sweaty strand of hair away from her face as he said sweetly, "Shh, there's no reason to cry, nightingale; you will feel the lethargy in a moment. Now I only have one more thing I have to do before I can claim you as my own."**_

_**Itachi moved her hair from the side of her neck, and began to lick her sweat away from the area. He sucked at the juncture of her neck, and her collar bone for a little while, tenderizing the flesh, making it less sensitive for what was to come; before he bit down, hard, with his fangs, piercing her flesh. **_

Mizuki nearly broke Tenten's jaw as she reflexively took a swing at the bun haired girl who, like the others, had gone to Mizuki's side when their friend began to convulse mildly.

The second she was aware of her situation, Mizuki was on her feet, in the bathroom, and becoming violently ill.

Her nightmares were getting out of control. First she dreams of blood, and fire, now she's having voyeuristic dreams about being raped by her friend's brother whom she doesn't even know.

She slid onto the cool tile of the floor and began to rock back and forth muttering softly, "Just a nightmare... not real," over and over. A soft, almost tentative knock drew her from her mild fit of hysteria.

"M-Mizuki, a-are yo-you alri-right?" asked Hinata in a worried whisper, "Do you... do you need a-a wa-wash cl-cloth?"

Mizuki forced herself to stop shaking and answered with a raspy, "Yes... pl-please."

She stayed put until Sakura opened the door, a purple wash cloth in hand, and stood on shaky legs. "Thanks." she said quietly. Sakura gave her a gentle smile before nodding and exiting the bathroom; she shut the door behind her.

Mizuki ran the cool cloth over her face, chest, and neck, making absolutely sure that her sweat was cleaned away, and looked into the mirror.

The sight that greeted her was disturbing enough to make her vomit violently again.

All across her beige skin, aside from the normal myriad of freckles, were purpling bruises. There were only bad ones on her arms but her lips were swollen and the cut on her left bosom was bleeding again. What scared her most though were the strange black marks partially hidden under her pajama top.

Mizuki lifted her shirt up to look upon the most shocking sight she'd ever beheld.

There, in the middle of her modest breasts, was a black and red tattoo.

It was only as big as her palm, big but not noticeable unless you were to look down her shirt, but the designs were exceedingly intricate. The center was a crimson orb with black scythe like things compassing out ward from the center. Surrounding the sphere were tribal striations that resembled wings. Above and below the orb were horn like marks, accentuating the entire thing.

Most people wouldn't start hyperventilating about this, but you would if this made you feel the way Mizuki did at that moment.

She felt as if something were trying to suffocate her, a tugging at the back of her brain tried to alert her to a similar experience but it became annoying and she dismissed it.

There were three options, none very pleasant, but one better than the others.

One; she was having these terrors about Itachi because some twisted carnal part of her brain was inherently attracted to him, thus causing her to have perverse dreams of him dominating her. That could easily be the reason for her bruises: when you felt and thought hard enough about something you were bound to suffer psychosomatic repercussions.

That did not however explain her new tattoo.

Two; She was insane and this was all in her head, in which case she would need to tell her friends to tie her up, call an ambulance, and try to get her to a psychiatric ward where she would most likely spend the rest of her miserable life.

Option three; it was real. _'Tch, yeah right. Itachi somehow magically appeared in my dreams and decided, "Oh, let's fuck Mizuki in her sleep, and try to drive her crazy." Kami I'm so screwed up in the head.' _she thought.

Yes, of _course _it was real. Itachi was a shape shifter, Necromancer, Djini, witch, vampire what ever! He had the power to get into her head and assault her. That of course meant that Temari, Kaiten, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and all the other people living with Itachi were monsters too; or at least in on the scheme. Those were her only real options. Voyeurism, insanity or the realization that everything she had ever thought she knew was a lie.

"Either I'm a voyeur or I'm crazy." she spoke to herself. With a sigh, Mizuki put her shirt back in order, swiped the wash cloth over her body one more time, and left the bathroom.

When she got back to the den, every one was looking at her worriedly; Hinata especially.

The ebony haired girl opened her mouth to speak but Ino beat her to it.

"Hey, Mizuki, what the heck?" she asked in indignation. "You think you ate too much pizza?" Mizuki decided to play the part of sheepish friend, rather than insane hallucinatory. "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry if I had you guys too worried." replied the brunette.

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura seemed to accept it easily enough, but Hinata and Temari were harder to convince.

"That doesn't seem the case to me Mizuki." said Temari a stern but worried look on her golden features. "You looked like you were having a nightmare and a bad one at that." she wasn't even going to comment on what she had heard Mizuki mumbling before she woke up.

'_Shit, we've got some serious problems.'_ she thought, _'Itachi, if you're out there, I'm going to skin you alive my self.'_

"Y-Yeah, I d-d-did have a b-bit of a nightmare. But it's nothing to worry about, I can't even remember what it was about really." said Mizuki trying to cover.

Temari wasn't convinced in the least but even Hinata believed her; if only a little.

"W-We sh-should... should go-go back to s-sleep." said Hinata, "It-It is only three fourteen in the morning." With multiple yawns all of them complied with the dark haired girl's statement and went back to bed.

As soon as Temari could hear that the other's breathing had leveled out, indicating deep sleep, she stalked to the bathroom with all of the grace a vampire garnered and called her brothers on her cell phone.

"Hey Gaara-otouto, I need you to get the others, and meet me upstairs in Ino's hallway as soon as possible; I think we've got a problem." she said. On the other line Gaara replied with a solemn,

"Alright Temari, we'll be there in a few."

It took about 5 minutes for all of the others to get there, but when they did Kaiten looked worried. Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, and Kankuro were all present.

"Mizuki got really sick just now. She says she's alright, but I know she's lying." said Temari. When they looked confused she sighed. "Why is this a problem? I'm sure she probably just ate too much pizza." said Sasuke.

"I'll explain it to you then." said Temari exasperatedly. "We all sat down to watch a movie at around 11:30- 11:45. Mizuki fell asleep about 10 minutes in. At around 12:21, the movie ended, and we put another movie in to watch. So far we hadn't heard a sound from Mizuki, until about half way through the second movie."

They still weren't getting the gist of things, so she continued.

"She started to mumble, and whimper, then out of nowhere, she started thrashing around on the floor." At this Naruto raised a golden eyebrow and Kaiten became rigid. "We all tried to wake her up, but she kept thrashing, and whimpering like something was hurting her. Then finally she screamed bloody murder before she woke up sweating, and breathing heavily."

"Okay, I'll re-iterate, how does this pertain to us as a whole and how is it a problem?" asked Sasuke.

Temari was livid now, but realized that they weren't privy to everything. "It pertains to us because I think Itachi used his powers against her."

Sasuke went rigid and his eyes burned. Neji looked frigid, Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara were all trying to repress their hostility; Gaara faring better than Naruto. Kankuro had to stifle a growl. "How can you be sure, Temari-nee? Could you hear him?" asked Naruto.

Temari shook her head, but did reply.

"No, I didn't hear him, so he must have been to far away. But Mizuki said his name in her sleep. None of the others heard her, but I _know_ what she was mumbling." said Temari, venom lacing her words.

"I think you may be right, Temari. Every time I've been near her, Mizuki's feelings towards Itachi have only been contemptuous." said Naruto. A small glimmer appeared in his lapis lazuli eyes, and the others cringed minutely.

"Although, her feelings towards our little Kaiten- chan were quite interesting." continued the blonde kitsune.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow, Kankuro was grinning like a mad idiot, and Sasuke and Neji had the nerve to look arrogant.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Naruto?" asked Kaiten in a menacing voice.

The blonde was unaffected and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you should ask Mizuki-chan when you see her next." Kaiten sighed exasperatedly. "You know I can't do that, not any more than you can confine yourself to a closed room with Hinata-hime." retaliated Kaiten.

All traces of humor left Naruto's scarred face. "I realize that you have a hard time being close to her for the fact that her scent riles you, I know you pain. But you and I both know that if it came down to the wire we'd both be able to suck it up and talk to them." said Naruto.

A fanged grin spread across his chiseled face. "Besides, you should just admit that you're only using your blood lust as an excuse to avoid her."

"Hey!" shouted an indignant Kaiten. The other males were thoroughly amused, well Gaara was only laughing on the inside. Temari was panicked looking.

"Shh! Keep it down! Or would you rather have to explain to my friends why all of my younger brothers are at my friend's house at 4:35 in the morning?!" asked Temari. Kaiten settled down. "What do you think? Did she just have a nightmare about him because he attempted to kill her, and this is her minds' way of dealing with it, or could it be that Itachi really invaded her dreams?" asked Sasuke Temari visibly deflated.

"The only way to know that for sure is if we ask her." All of them were at a loss for the moment, so the boys decided to go back home; Kaiten remained silent the whole way back.

Upon entering the front door they were called from within the house.

"Hey guys you need to get in to the library now!" called Irukas' voice. Kaiten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankuro all entered the library to find Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka all waiting.

"You wished to see us Tsunade-sama?" asked Neji. Naruto began to snicker his brother's formal addressing, before Neji sent him a piercing stare. "Hai I do. I have been looking in the record books from a few centuries ago, trying to find any thing that could cause Itachi to desire to go after one particular person, and I've found something I think you should see." said Tsunade as she opened a large, dog-eared, leather bound book, for them to see.

On the page to the left there was the caption Kyuuketsuki Ouritsu Shuzoku, and underneath it there was a list of names. At the very bottom of the page was the name of a woman, called Sonozaki Mion. "Sonozaki Mion?" said Naruto confused.

"I don't understand what does this have to do with Mizuki?" asked Kaiten.

"This is what it has to do with her." said Tsunade calmly. Tsunade turned the page to reveal a picture of Mizuki, except it wasn't exactly her. Her normally kind features were hard, and cold. Mizuki- or rather Mions' eyes were blood red, which faded into a maroon color, her hair was flying around her face, seemingly uplifted, and she had jet black feathered wings protruding from her back.

"This makes no sense whatsoever." said Kaiten bewildered by the similarities between Mizuki, and the woman in the picture.

"How in the hell can Mizuki look like a kyuuketsuki ouritsu?" asked Naruto. They can't possibly be related can they?" asked Sasuke.

"They are, this painting is of the last known heir to the Ouza no Bara. Sonozaki Mion was the last kyuuketsuki hime to exist before the great Jinteki/Kyuuketsuki war. The war that was started 1 year before Kaiten was born. Jiraiya, Orochimaru-teme, and I, all fought against the kyuuketsuki who had allied with the jinteki who wished to kill their enemies using our power, where as we fought to maintain the balance of things." said Tsunade.

"The other side lost, as you well know. When this happened the orders were sent to have the last of the Sonozaki blood line destroyed, including the princess. Jiraiya and I were there the day that she was executed. I didn't pay much attention, but I believe that it was your grandfather, Kaiten, that burned her at the stake. To be honest she deserved it. That woman was a sadistic bitch, before the war, she would have 10 young women brought to her castle monthly. There they were beheaded, hung upside- down, and drained of all of their blood like cattle." At this all of the people present grey pale with disgust.

"I'm sure you can guess what she was using it for."

"There is more, Kaiten." said Tsunade tentatively, waiting for Kaiten's reaction. He looked at Tsunade evenly and she dropped the bomb shell. "She is the reason for your cursed birth, the reason you are kyuuketsuki." Tsunade said.

"Your grandfather was the one who set the fire at her feet. Before he did, though, she spit upon him. He was human, as you know, and could not hear the message she left to us: 'You scum may kill me now, but I will take my vengeance. The next heir to my blood which bears my face, and rare blood, shall be my portal."

Tsunade looked at Kaiten and uttered the words that had sealed his fate, "'And for your part in this your grandson shall be cursed to exist from his birth as one of my kind.' She spat her blood onto him, and after that they set her ablaze." finished Tsunade.

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry we never told you before but there was no need, you seemed content with your lot in life, we did not wish to cause you further harm."

Kaiten nodded in understanding, after all; most of the people in the room had had their past kept from them. Cough- Naruto-cough-cough. "I understand your reasoning, it still sucks, but I get it. What I would like to know though is how Mizuki is related to Mion."

"Sonozaki Mion was cousin of the Toshingaru clan's heiress, Mizuki's ancestor's cousin. What worries me is that Mizuki is the girl from the curse, and what Itachi would want with her. He was just a child, and human, when this was going on. I'll check at the school tomorrow about her blood type. If she is the "portal" as Mion said, then we will have to make sure she doesn't let that bitch back into this plain." said an agitated Tsunade.

"Mizuki is kyuuketsuki ouken by blood, wow, she's more important than even you teme." said Naruto, mildly oblivious to what was going on around him. "Shut dobe, I don't care." that was of course a lie. Much as the rave hated to admit it he was upset because there was _another_ person who was more politically powerful than himself. First Gaara, then Naruto, and now some jinteki was a lost hime? Shit this was confusing.

"Kuso, we have a serious problem!" said Kankuro. Temari snorted delicately and said, "No shit Sherlock, what was your first clue? I said that already." Gaara rolled his icy eyes at his sibling's antics and, seeing Tsunade's confused look, answered.

"A moment ago Temari-nee called me on my phone and said that there was a problem concerning Toshingaru-san. I gathered the others and we went to investigate what was wrong."

"When we arrived, Temari explained that Toshingaru-san had been suffering from a nightmare, mumbling Itachi's name before awakening. We have reason to believe that he was using his powers to harm her in her sleep." stated the Tanuki vessel.

Tsunade rubbed her temples before sighing heavily. "Iruka, please get Shizune, I will need her help with something. As for all of you, I want you to return to your rooms and get some sleep. You may have a reason to suspect Itachi in this, but for now, we must study the situation."

The young men nodded and headed upstairs, but not without hearing their "Okaa-san's" last words. "I really need some sake."

0

0

0

A.N: Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust, and another one's gone and another one's gone another one bites the du-ACK! Shit, Yuumei-neechan, what the hell?! 'Looks at alternate personality'. Nothing just wanted you to stop singing that horrendous song. You could have just asked. Yeha but it would have been way less fun. Any way, from both of us, please review and we hope you like the long over due update.

Dictionary:

Kyuuketsuki- vampire

Ouritsu-royal

Shuzoku-family

Ouza no Bara-throne of thorns

Jinteki-human

Also, for any of you who have ever seen Higurashi, "When They Cry" yes I mean _that _Mion; the crazy one. Any way, if that was kind of confusing please feel free to pm me. One last time, I believe that people who commit rape should be strung up by their genitals, burnt to the point of 2nd degree burns and then flayed with a wire brush. I, in no way whatsoever, support rape, and find it to be aborable; however I think that if some one wanted to screw with a girl's mind bad enough this would be the best way. Kami knows I'd kill myself if something like that happened to me. Have a good day/night, and ja ne!


End file.
